alliés ou traitres
by Bubble82
Summary: Retour sur le début de Saison 2. Et si la Noah n'avait pas fait cette mission à Mackay? Le SD6 est toujours là, Irina est dans sa cage de verre et... Vaughn... et ben c'est Vaughn! lol! et comme d'hab svs pur et dur. :


Alliées ou traîtres

Retour sur le début de la saison 2, Irina s'est livrée à la CIA, Sydney a acceptée de la rencontré, Jack est contre cet avis que Sydney voit sa mère et Noah n'est pas mort (on oublie la mission à Mackay), il est toujours au SD-6 avec Sydney.

**Ch 1**

Sydney avait rendez vous à l'entrepôt, elle était revenu il y a deux jours de Tokyo de son association avec Sark. Celui ci détenait Sloane tandis qu'il avait fait l'échange de l'antidote pour sauver Vaughn. Sydney avait des relations plus ou moins tendus avec Vaughn, elle était très mal à l'aise, surtout depuis qu'elle a apprit qu'il revoyait Alice. Elle fit coulisser le grillage de l'entrepôt, et l'aperçut dans le fond de la pièce appuyé contre une caisse.

S: Salut...

V: Salut...

S: Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir? J'ai pas encore eu ma mission pour le SD-6-

V: Je voulais te parler. Te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait... mais tu n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risques pour moi-

S: Vaughn... je n'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir!

V: Tu aurais pu-

S: Et toi, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place!

Vaughn ne répondit pas, fuyant le regard de Sydney ; elle poussa un léger soupir avant qu'il ne reprenne.

V: Devlin a revu sa position sur l'enquête de Will. Il propose de l'engager comme analyste après lui avoir fait passé quelques tests.

S: Merci...

V: Alors, comment va Noah?

S: Je suppose qu'il doit aller bien...

V: Vous ne vous voyez plus?

S: Il est en mission à Berlin... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

V: Pour rien...

S: Tu as autre chose à me dire?

V: Non... passe une bonne soirée...

S: Merci, toi aussi...

Elle partit rapidement. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé avec si peu de diplomatie mais le mal était fait. Elle rentra donc chez elle où Fran l'attendait.

F: Alors, tu as vu Noah-

S: C'était pas Noah-

F: C'était qui alors?

S: (baissant la tête) Un autre collègue-

F: Celui qui t'as offert le cadre?

S: (hésitant) Oui-

F: Comment il s'appelle? Il est comment? Tu sors avec lui?

S: Il a déjà quelqu'un-

F: Forcément, y'a plus un mec célibataire à des kilomètres à la ronde ici!

S: C'est possible-

F: Et Noah, tu lui as parlé?

S: Pas encore... il est à l'étranger, j'attends qu'il rentre-

F: Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour toi...

S: Je sais ce que tu penses de lui... il doit rentrer demain-

F: En tout cas, il te fait bien moins sourire que ton collègue que tu viens de voir...

S: Fran! Il a quelqu'un, je vais quand même pas me jeter sur lui!

F: Pourquoi pas!

Sydney lui balança un coussin dans la figure alors qu'elles rigolaient toutes les deux, au même moment, Will passa la porte et Fran se leva.

F: Je vous laisse. Je dois retourner au restaurant...

S & W: Bye...

Will s'installa dans le canapé ; Syd le regardait malicieusement.

S: J'ai entendu parler de toi-

W: J'ai vu Vaughn... il veut me faire passer des tests pour me permettre de rentrer à la CIA-

S: Oui, il m'en a parlé...

W: Je sais que c'est pas mes oignons mais... j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un froid entre vous-

S: Non, non... tout va bien-

W: En tout cas, tu mens mieux que lui...

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

W: Quand je lui ais parlé de toi, il a évité la conversation et son visage s'est assombrit... qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé entre vous?

S: Rien... et apparemment ça le dérange-

W: Je croyais qu'il avait quelqu'un?

S: Oui-

W: Et toi, tu as Noah-

S: C'est compliqué. Je vais rompre avec Noah-

W: Pour Vaughn?

S: J'ai aimé Noah mais... c'était il y a longtemps mais... il a changé, je le trouve différent. Peut être que c'est moi qui ai changé-

W: Non Syd, tu es toujours la même...

S: J'ai le sentiment de trahir Danny-

W: ça fait plus d'un an Syd. Tu as le droit de reconstruire quelque chose et d'être heureuse-

S: Pas tant que Sloane et le SD-6 seront debout!

W: Et si Vaughn arrivait à te convaincre-

S: Il est avec Alice! Et je ne tenterais rien...

W: Ok... mais moi, je pense que tu devrais lui en parler...

S: Will!

W: Oui, je sais c'est pas mes oignons...

S: Qui aurait pu croire que toi et moi, on parlerait de ça ensemble!

W: Beaucoup de choses ont changés...

2 jours plus tard, Noah était rentré et elle lui avait donné rendez vous, sur la plage dans un coin reculé. Il arriva en souriant et l'embrassa tendrement, elle se dégagea de lui.

N: Qu'est ce que tu as?

S: Je voulais te parler...

N: Je t'écoute.

S: Nous deux... je veux qu'on arrête-

N: Sydney-

S: J'ai d'autres priorité que ma relation avec toi et... ce qui se passe entre nous, ce n'est qu'un semblant d'histoire qui avait eu lieu, il y a 5 ans...

N: Ta mère, on la retrouvera-

S: Je veux le faire... seule.

N: Tu ne changeras pas d'avis?

S: Non. Je crois que c'est mieux pour nous deux...

N: Très bien...

Il partit sans se retourner alors que Sydney poussait un long soupir avant de s'asseoir sur la plage. Elle observait l'horizon quand son biper la sortit de sa rêverie. C'était Sloane, elle rentra se changer chez elle et partit au SD-6.

Sl: Sydney, vous partez demain matin à Vienne. Vous devez récupérer un cd-rom où serait consigné diverses informations sur des écrits de Rambaldi. Un chercheur a découvert des données cryptées de Rambaldi et a tenté de percer le mystère, vous irez donc chercher ce disque. Marshall vous informera de tous les aspects techniques.

S: Très bien. J'y vais seule?

Sl: Oui. Ça sera tout...

Sydney sortit donc du bureau et alla voir Marshall qui lui débita les infos. Quelques heures plus tard, elle rencontrait Vaughn à l'entrepôt.

S: Salut...

V: Bonjour... alors ta contre mission va être simple. Tu vas à Vienne, tu récupères le cd-rom, on en fait une copie, on garde l'original et tu donnes la copie à Sloane.

S: La copie, vous la faites où?

V: à Vienne. Je serais avec toi.

S: D'accord... (se tournant pour partir) on se voit là bas-

V: Sydney...

S: Oui.

V: Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas être désagréable l'autre jour-

S: Vaughn, ça ne date pas de l'autre jour... il y a des moments où tout va bien et d'autres fois où... j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux d'avoir une vie et des amis-

V: Non, c'est pas ça... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose-

S: Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'arrivera rien à ton agent...

V: Ce n'est pas l'agent qui me préoccupe... mais toi...

S: Vaughn...

V: Je suppose que Noah est revenu-

S: Il part ce soir. Infiltration en Thaïlande, mission longue durée-

V: Il te laisse comme ça-

S: J'ai rompu avec lui-

V: Je croyais que-

S: Je ne peux pas tout faire... et puis, je ne l'aimais plus, enfin plus comme lui le voudrait... j'ai déjà Sloane, le SD-6, ma mère, mon père et mes cours, sans parler de mes contre missions-

V: Kendall estime que d'ici quelques semaines, l'assaut contre les SD et l'Alliance pourrait avoir lieu...

S: Si seulement, ça pouvait être vrai!

V: Tu as pensé à ce que tu feras le jour où le SD-6 ne sera plus là?

S: J'attends d'avoir mon diplôme et... je quitterais sûrement Los Angeles... si rien, ni personne ne me retient...

V: (murmurant) Et si c'est moi, qui te le demandait... tu resterais?

S: Vaughn, je... il me semble que tu as Alice-

V: Alice n'est pas le véritable problème...

S: Mais ça en est un, il me semble...

V: Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose avant la chute du SD-6 mais... as tu déjà pensé à une possible relation, entre nous?

S: Tu es en train de te faire du mal-

V: Sydney... tu veux m'entendre te dire quoi? Que je ne supporte pas que tu partes en mission à l'autre bout du monde pour Satan ; que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ; que les seuls instants où je suis serein c'est ceux que je passe avec toi... tu m'as sauvé la vie 2 fois en moins de 3 mois. Je me suis dit que si je me taisais encore, la prochaine fois ça sera peut être la bonne et que tu n'aurais jamais su, ce que je ressentais pour toi...

S: (baissant la tête) Je comprends mais... pas tant que le SD-6 sera debout... ça serait trop dur et surtout trop dangereux...

V: Tu nous donnerais une chance?

S: Je sais pas... laisses les choses se faire-

V: Je vois...

S: (baissant la tête) Ne le prends pas comme ça... il est indéniable, qu'on a dépassé le stade de l'amitié mais je ne veux rien précipiter... j'ai l'impression de trahir Danny...

V: J'attendrai alors...

Ils effectuèrent la mission le lendemain, celle ci fut un succès. 2 mois plus tard, l'assaut contre le SD-6 et l'Alliance avait eu lieu ; tous les agents avaient été ramenés à la CIA pour de longs débriefings. Weiss et Vaughn finissaient leurs rapports.

E: Alors tu vas te lancer?

V: De quoi tu me parles?

E: De toi et de Sydney-

V: Pour l'instant, on reste comme ça-

E: Michael... Sydney n'est pas le genre de femme qui reste célibataire éternellement.

V: Je le sais, mais elle veut du temps-

E: Tu ne penses pas qu'elle voudrait simplement que tu la bouscules, que tu lui montres qu'elle peut être heureuse avec toi?

V: Tu sais où elle est?

E: Elle a donné son rapport à Kendall et elle est partie-

V: Si on me cherche, appelle sur mon portable.

E: Ok.

Vaughn sortie du centre des opérations, fit plusieurs endroits avant de la retrouvée sur la jetée. Elle du ressentir sa présence, elle ne se retourna pas mais esquissa un léger sourire.

S: Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...

V: Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas heureuse que ton cauchemar soit enfin fini?

S: (se retournant) Bien sûr que si. Sloane est sous les verrous, ma mère est enfermée, il ne reste que Sark-

V: (s'avançant vers Sydney) Tu veux tout arrêter, c'est ça...

S: Je ne sais pas... j'ai reçu mon diplôme, il y a quelques semaines et... la CIA n'a pas besoin de moi pour attraper Sark-

V: Alors, tu vas quitter Los Angeles-

S: Je n'ai pas prit ma décision.

V: Et si moi, je te demandais de rester?

S: Tu as conscience que pratiquement tous les hommes auxquels je tiens, finissent 6 pieds sous terre!

V: Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger... j'aimerais te montrer qu'on peut être heureux ensemble malgré Sloane, ta mère et même la CIA. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse... ne t'en prives pas...

S: Tu as répété ton discours avant de venir me voir!

V: Même pas...

S: J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on a fait n'est pas réel et que quelque chose va se passer-

V: Je pense que tu as surtout besoin de décompresser et d'oublier un instant toutes ces histoires de SD-6 et de CIA...

S: Ouais...

Vaughn se rapprocha encore, caressant lentement sa joue avec sa main, ils se noyaient dans le regard de l'autre puis Sydney détourna le regard.

V: Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur... j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra-

S: C'est pas ça... et Alice?

V: On a rompu, il y a 1 mois-

S: (relevant les yeux vers lui) Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

V: ça ne servait rien... le SD-6 était toujours là-

S: Ouais...

Il lui caressait toujours la joue, elle ferma les yeux un instant, en les rouvrant elle ressentit une multitudes de sensations à l'égard de Vaughn. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle tenait tant à lui. Sa douceur, sa patience, son amour, sa bienveillance et cette façon qu'il a d'être toujours à son écoute, ils se regardaient toujours quand elle se rapprocha doucement de lui puis il fit le dernier geste scellant ainsi leurs lèvres dans un baiser aussi doux que passionné. C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer mais le téléphone de Vaughn retentit ce qui coupa toute la magie de cet instant qu'ils désiraient tous les 2. Sydney tourna la tête en s'écartant lentement de lui.

S: Tu devrais répondre...

**Ch 2**

V: (agacé) Ouais...

Il répondit, Sydney était retournée près de la rambarde, son regard fixant l'océan. Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

V: Je te ramène?

S: ça te dérange pas?

V: (souriant) Tu ne me dérangeras jamais...

Il la reconduisit donc chez elle. Il venait de se garer devant la maison.

V: J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit... que tu voulais partir-

S: Oui.

V: Si tu quittes l'Agence, tu seras une proie idéale pour Sark. Et s'il parvenait à t'enlever, il pourrait faire chanter la CIA parce que tu restes un des meilleurs éléments que l'Agence ait... et puis, j'ai conscience que tu ne supportes plus de mentir à Fran.

S: Tu suggères que je lui dise la vérité.

V: C'est à toi de décider mais c'est une option à envisager...

S: (souriant) Merci...

V: Passe une bonne soirée...

S: Toi aussi... au revoir...

V: Au revoir...

Sydney passa la journée du lendemain avec Will et Fran, elle en profita pour réfléchir à sa décision de partir ou non. Ils discutaient tous les 3 lorsqu'une silhouette se profila à l'horizon.

F: Comment va ton "collègue"?

S: J'en sais rien-

W: Menteuse!

F: Sa copine est toujours dans le paysage?

S: Non-

F: Qu'est ce que t'attends, que Brad Pitt te demande en mariage!

S: (rigolant) Fran-

F: Comment il s'appelle?

Sydney laissa planer un long silence avant de répondre.

S: Michael...

F: Décris le moi. Il est comment?

Elle tourna la tête en souriant, c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut, son regard était toujours fixé dans sa direction.

F: Syd... (agitant une main devant ses yeux) youhou t'es avec nous!

S: Excusez moi... je reviens.

W: Ok.

F: D'accord...

Elle s'avança vers lui, il était installé au bar, elle s'assit à ses cotés.

S: Salut...

V: (tournant la tête vers elle, en souriant) Salut...

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais là? (en souriant) Tu m'espionnes?

V: (souriant) Qui sait... mais je n'ai pas tes capacités d'agent double!

S: (souriant) C'est vrai, tout le monde ne peut pas s'en vanter! Alors?

V: J'avais envie de te voir-

S: Tu aurais pu m'appeler... ou alors c'est que depuis hier tu as perdu mon numéro!

V: Non, rassure toi...

S: Vaughn?

V: Cette situation est si inhabituelle, toi et moi dans un lieu public où l'on peut se regarder sans craindre d'être tué... Quand je suis rentré, je t'ai observé, tu parlais avec Will et Fran ; tu rayonnais... je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi, tu étais souriante et détendue... et puis tu m'as vu... comme si tu avais senti qu'on te regardait-

S: Si je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, j'aurais failli à mon rôle d'agent.

V: Je sais que tu as peut être prit ta décision mais... on a du nouveau sur Sark.

S: Que fait notre petit roquet?

V: Tu restes?

S: Pour l'instant je suis ici...

V: Une nouvelle organisation, Le Covenant, commence à prendre de l'ampleur... il se serait fait engagé par eux-

S: Que font-ils?

V: Armes de destruction massive, armes nucléaires ou biologiques, ils jouent sur une multitudes de tableaux et serait beaucoup plus dangereux que l'Alliance. D'après quelques contacts, ce sont d'anciens membres du KGB et des nationalistes russes qui sont à la tête de cette organisation.

S: Magnifique.

V: Ils seraient également très présent dans la recherche sur les travaux de Rambaldi.

S: (en baissant la tête et soupirant) Ils courent tous après la même chose...

V: Ton père ne voulait pas que je t'en parle mais-

S: Merci de l'avoir fait. Je suppose que maintenant Kendall ne voudra pas que je parte.

V: Ils veulent que je te convainque de rester. Ton père a eu une altercation orale avec Kendall à ce sujet-

S: Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

V: Au contraire, tu as le choix. Tu peux démissionner. Kendall ne peut pas te la refuser et s'il ne veut pas, il te suffit de parler à Devlin...

S: Je sais pas. Une partie de ce travail me répugne ; découvrir les horreurs que ces terroristes font... cependant j'aime partir en mission, avoir cette montée d'adrénaline et j'aime travailler avec toi. Tu rends les choses si simples...

V: Je ne te forcerais pas à continuer de travailler à l'Agence... mais je refuse que tu y restes uniquement pour moi...

S: Tu avais raison hier... je vais commencer par dire la vérité à Fran...

V: Je peux rester... enfin, si tu veux-

S: Merci...

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne puis ils se sourirent avant que Vaughn ne continue.

V: J'ai quelque chose pour toi...

S: Quoi?

Il sortit un objet de la poche de sa veste et le posa sur le comptoir du bar avant qu'elle ne prenne.

V: Eric l'a trouvé sur ton bureau et me l'a donné en me disant que c'était le tien ; il dit qu'il pourrait nous être utile-

S: (rigolant) (en prenant son biper) Nous être utile? A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas de Weiss. Lui et sa façon de nous réconcilier dès qu'il y a un obstacle-

V: Alors tu y a réfléchi?

S: Tu penses qu'il faut y réfléchir?

V: Je n'en sais rien... tu voulais du temps...

S: J'arrive pas l'expliquer... ce sentiment de trahison envers Danny, jusqu'à maintenant il était toujours présent mais depuis hier... c'est comme si en ayant détruit le SD-6, j'avais vengé Danny et... ça m'a comme libéré... tu dois me prendre pour une folle-

V: (souriant) Plus maintenant, mais le jour où tu as débarqué dans mon bureau oui.

S: (souriant) J'avais fière allure avec mes cheveux écarlate et mon visage tuméfiée...

V: (souriant) Ce jour là, je t'ai trouvé belle malgré les tortures visible que tu avais subi... mais depuis hier tu rayonnes... tu es resplendissante...

S: (souriant) Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu répètes tes speech...

V: (souriant) Non... j'ai pas besoin de les répéter, ça sort tout seul ; il suffit juste que je te regarde...

S: (souriant) Vaughn... j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi-

V: (souriant) ça tombe bien, j'ai pas envie de te quitter... qu'est ce que tu veux faire?

S: Te présenter Fran et... lui dire la vérité...

V: Tu peux tout me demander Sydney...

S:Tout!

V: J'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir...

Elle lui prit la main avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Vaughn.

V: As tu idée, à quel point tu me rends dingue?

S: Pas la moindre... montre moi...

Il passa une main sur son visage avant de doucement sceller ses lèvres à celle de Sydney, ils échangèrent un doux baiser qui devint très vitre passionnée. Ils se détachèrent en souriant, il passa une mèche derrière l'oreille de Sydney, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils descendirent de leur tabouret de bar, Sydney tenait toujours la main de Vaughn et s'apprêtait à l'emmener vers ses amis mais il ne la suivit pas et elle se retourna.

S: Tu ne viens pas-

V: Viens...

Elle comprit où il voulait en venir ; passa ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant ainsi leurs 2 corps, ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes ; il lui murmurait quelques mots qui la fit sourire. Elle s'écarta mais elle l'embrassa avant de lui présenter Fran.

Ils étaient tous les 4 assis à une table, Sydney tourna la tête vers Vaughn un instant puis dirigea son regard vers Fran.

S: Fran, je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

F: Quoi?

S: Will, tu peux ramener une bouteille de Tequila.

W: Ouais, je crois que ça va être nécessaire...

F: Qu'est ce que vous me cachez-

S: Vaughn et moi, on ne travaille pas dans une banque. On est des agents de la CIA...

Will était revenu avec la Tequila et en servait à Fran.

F: Très drôle, Syd...

S: Will?

W: (à Fran) Elle te dit la vérité.

F: Comment t'as pu me cacher ça!

S: Je l'ai fait pour ta protection. J'avais dis la vérité à Danny... et ça l'a tué. Alors j'ai préféré te cacher la vérité-

F: C'est la CIA qui a tué Danny?

V: Non pas la CIA-

S: C'est le SD-6.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Elle posa un tas de questions, malgré son taux d'alcool qui montait considérablement dans son sang. Elle était encore sous le choc des confessions de Syd.

S: J'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça-

F: Tu es ma meilleure amie... tout ça est tellement soudain, laisse moi du temps pour tout assimiler...

S: Bien sûr-

F: Tu vas continuer à être... agent?

S: Je... (tournant la tête vers Vaughn) Oui...

V: (à Syd) Tu es sûre?

S: Oui, il est hors de question que Sark reste en liberté, et qu'il s'en prenne à Fran, à Will ou même à toi-

V: Sydney, tu n'as pas à me protéger. C'est plutôt l'inverse...

S: Vaughn-

V: Je sais... (passant son bras autour de ses épaules) il ne m'arrivera rien...

F: Donc maintenant, tu travailles seulement pour la CIA-

S: Pour la CIA et avec Vaughn...

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée tout les 4, à discuter et Vaughn raccompagna Sydney. Elle était dans la cuisine, leur préparant quelque chose à boire tandis qu'il l'observait en souriant. Il s'approcha posant sa main sur son bras, lui détournant ainsi l'attention de ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Elle s'était ainsi retourné vers lui et croisa son regard émeraude brillant. Elle lui sourit, il se rapprocha et pencha sa tête avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle lui retourna son baiser entourant son cou de ses bras pendant que les mains de Vaughn se perdaient sur l'une des joues de Sydney et dans ses cheveux. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour reprendre leurs souffles, Vaughn posa son front contre celui de Sydney en lui souriant.

V: Je crois avoir eu raison de venir te voir...

S: Merci d'être venu-

V: Tu n'as pas à me remercier... depuis le temps que je rêve de t'enlacer et de t'embrasser...

S: Mmhhh... j'ai changé de place dans tes priorités alors-

V: Tu as toujours été ma priorité... et c'est grâce à toi, si on en est là...

S: Non-

V: Dois je te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie? Sans compter tes sourires qui illuminent mes journées...

Sydney lui sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre sans quitter la bouche de l'autre. Vaughn la fit rapidement basculer sur le lit où ils firent l'amour durant plusieurs heures.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Sydney était réveillé, elle le regardait, il dormait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle se leva, enfilant la chemise de Vaughn au passage et partit dans la cuisine.

Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard, se glissa dans le lit. Voyant l'heure sur son réveil, elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou puis jusqu'à ses lèvres, baiser auquel il ne pu résister plus longtemps.

V: (souriant) Je ne connais rien de plus agréable que de se faire réveiller par toi...

S: (souriant) J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner-

Il mit rapidement fin à cette discussion en l'embrassant passionnément. Il était assis sur ses hanches et continuait à l'embrasser. Il s'écarta, elle le regarda en souriant tout en passant une main sur sa joue. Il plongea son regard dans le sien ; juste sentir sa présence le rendait heureux. Dans ce regard, il pouvait voir à quel point leur lien était fort.

S: On va être en retard-

V: J'ai pas envie de bouger.

S: (rigolant) J'en suis guère étonnée. Mais on doit aller à l'Agence...

V: Ils peuvent se passer de nous ce matin-

S: Vaughn, Kendall m'attends de pied ferme.

V: Ok...

Ils se levèrent, déjeunèrent puis se préparèrent rapidement. Vaughn déposa Syd au restaurant pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa voiture tandis qu'il passait chez lui se changer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Agence avec ½ heures d'intervalle ; Sydney avait eu le temps de s'entretenir avec Kendall concernant son statut au sein de l'Agence. Elle restait et son principal objectif était l'arrestation de Sark. Dans la journée, elle croisa son père.

J: Je pensais que tu déciderais d'arrêter.

S: C'était ma première décision, mais Sark pourrait s'en prendre à Will ou même à Fran et je veux l'arrêter avant de démissionner.

J: Je comprends, tu devrais aller voir ta mère-

S: Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma décision-

J: Mon avis, c'est que tu es un agent inestimable et que ce n'est pas pour la raison que tu as évoquée que tu restes. Je sais que tu tiens à l'agent Vaughn-

S: Il s'agit de ma vie, tu n'as pas interféré dans mes relations avec Vaughn.

J: Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Il finira par te blesser-

S: Je n'ai pas à parler de ça avec toi.

Elle fit volte face; elle ne le supportait pas quand il parlait ainsi de Vaughn. Elle se rendit donc au sous sols pour voir sa mère.

S: Bonjour...

I: Bonjour. Ton père m'a avertit pour l'Alliance. Tu es libre maintenant...

S: Oui.

I: Tu penses à quitter la CIA.

S: Non... Partir signifie mettre en danger mes amis... j'ai déjà perdu trop de personnes dans mon entourage, je ne veux plus de ça...

I: Tu restes pour lui...

S: Non... Sark est toujours en liberté-

I: (souriant) Tu es ma fille... et même si j'ai été absente de ta vie pendant plus de 20 ans, je sais comment tu réfléchis. Il veillera toujours sur toi, quelle que soit ta décision-

S: Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je parte, toi et papa? Qu'est ce que tu nous caches?

I: Je ne vous cache rien. Mais je ne veux pas perdre ma fille _unique_ parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, une mission pourrait mal tourner-

S: Je sais qu'il y a autre chose...

I: Je t'aime Sydney ; et j'aurais préféré que tu quittes cette vie pendant que tu en as encore la chance...

S: Moi aussi maman... mais j'ai prit ma décision...

Elles avaient toutes les deux les larmes aux bords des yeux. Sydney remonta au centre des opérations, toujours avec cette impression que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose mais elle ignorait quoi. Elle en parla à son père, qui l'écouta, il essaya de découvrir quelque chose mais il ne trouva rien.

Les semaines suivantes, Fran déménagea chez Will qui s'était trouvé un petit appartement à coté de chez Syd. Sa relation avec Vaughn se renforçait au fil du temps, tout allait bien entre eux hormis qu'il ne voulait pas parler d'Irina avec Syd. L'enquête sur Sark piétinait, Sydney venait de rentrer chez elle, allongée sur le canapé à penser quand son portable sonna.

S: Allô?

: Tu me manques...

S: (souriant) Viens me rejoindre.

V: (souriant) C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manques mais j'ai encore 4 heures d'avion avant d'arriver à l'aéroport.

S: C'est Kendall qui t'a envoyé là bas?

V: Non, les ordres viennent de Langley. Je dois superviser les nouvelles recrues et les amener à Los Angeles.

S: Je comprends pas pourquoi, c'est toi qu'on a désigné-

V: Dixon et Weiss sont à Washington, il ne restait plus que moi.

S: Je vais devoir dormir dans un grand lit toute seule...

V: Je pourrais peut être te rejoindre dans la nuit qui sait...

S: Alors n'oublie pas tes clefs, ça serait dommage que tu restes à la porte...

V: ça, ça fait parti des choses que je ne risque pas d'oublier...

S: J'espère pour toi-

V: J'ai réservé-

S: Quoi?

V: Avant de partir, j'ai parlé à Kendall. On a une semaine de vacances à partir de demain.

S: Vrai?

V: Et je t'emmène loin de l'Agence, il n'y aurait que toi et moi-

S: Tu es un géni...

Ils conversèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes ; Sydney s'endormit sur le canapé suite à la fatigue cumulé de ces derniers jours où elle avait traqué Sark.

Dans le milieu de la nuit, Vaughn souriait en pensant à Sydney et à leurs vacances mais lorsqu'il arrivait près du quartier de chez Sydney, il vit les pompiers ainsi qu'un attroupement de personnes près de l'appartement. Il se gara et vit un Jack complètement déboussolé ; il lui apprit alors la nouvelle. Un corps avait été retrouvé à l'intérieur de l'appartement complètement carbonisé, un ADN avait été prélevé mais les résultats ne seraient obtenus que d'ici quelques heures. Il s'effondra en apprenant la nouvelle, une douleur sournoise et oppressante jailli alors de lui. Le désespoir de perdre l'être le plus cher à son coeur l'envahit et une rage montait en lui. Weiss qui avait été prévenu était rapidement rentré à Los Angeles. En arrivant sur les lieux, il aperçut Vaughn, tel un zombie, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de lui apporter un certain réconfort.

L'ADN retrouvé confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de Sydney, ses obsèques eurent lieu quelques jours plus tard. Vaughn avait libéré ses cendres à la mer. Fran et Will étaient présent, ainsi que la plupart des personnes que Sydney côtoyait régulièrement. L'incendie de l'appartement de Sydney et son décès n'était qu'un prétexte pour un plan d'une toute autre envergure. Simultanément, le centre des opérations fut investit par un petit groupe de personnes ; Sloane et Irina furent libérés. Irina n'ayant aucun lien avec ce groupe, profita d'une occasion pour s'échapper. La Rotonde n'était plus qu'un lieu dévasté, des agents furent blessé pendant cette attaque, tout était sans dessus dessous.

Depuis la disparition de Sydney, une enquête avait été ouverte, Vaughn y travaillait sans relâche dans l'espoir que la réalité de la situation ne soit qu'une mise en scène. Jack de son coté ne parvenait pas à croire à la mort de Sydney ; et la fuite d'Irina le confortait dans cette idée. Pendant plus de 6 mois, Vaughn n'arrêta pas d'enquêter, jusqu'à ce que Weiss le secoue et lui remette les idées en place. Et qu'avec ou sans Sydney, il devait continuer à vivre. Vaughn tenta de se reprendre mais c'était peine perdue, il replongea, il était obnubilé par Sydney, son appartement en était devenu un lieu de recueillement. Des photos de Sydney ou d'eux deux était disséminées un peu partout dans l'appartement, sans compter les bouteilles de Whisky vide qui jonchaient la table basse du salon. Cependant, un jour Weiss arriva chez Vaughn et fut choqué de ce qu'il vit. Vaughn était dans le salon et parlait à Sydney à voix haute ; Weiss qui était toujours consterné, s'avança vers Vaughn et le fit sortir de son appartement pour l'emmener chez lui pour l'aider à se remettre.

**Ch 3**

Voilà quelques mois que Sydney était "revenue d'entre les morts", plus de 2 ans s'était écoulé. Elle avait revu Vaughn qui était désormais marié à Lauren Reed, un agent du NSC, elle faisait la liaison entre son agence et la CIA. Sydney avait revu Will et Fran qui sont resté interloqué lorsqu'ils la virent devant elle. Elle s'installa d'abord avec eux puis elle trouva un appartement près de chez Weiss. Il fut l'une des seules personnes de l'Agence avec qui elle pouvait vraiment parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Durant sa disparition, Vaughn avait quitté la CIA et était devenu prof à l'université mais moins de deux semaines après le retour de Sydney, il revint à la CIA. Sydney supportait de moins en moins de les voir ensemble et surtout de travailler avec eux. Elle en parlait souvent à Weiss qui lui disait que la solution pour elle était de partir et de quitter cette vie mais elle avait un trou de mémoire concernant ces deux dernières années et ça l'obnubilait. Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de son père qui l'aidait dans ses recherches. Ses parents étaient visiblement toujours en contact malgré la fuite d'Irina. Les ¾ du temps elle partait en mission avec Vaughn mais leur situation était plus tendus que jamais. Ses sentiments étaient toujours bien ancrés en elle et rien ne pouvait y changer. Quand à lui, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Sydney bien qu'il soit marié à Lauren. Fran et Will qui étaient toujours présent pour elle, s'évertuaient à lui faire oublier son chagrin en la sortant le plus possible. Sa dernière mission fut un vrai calvaire émotionnellement. Kendall lui avait révélé la vérité sur ses 2 années manquantes, sur le cube, la prophétie et l'enfant qui devait voir le jour. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée à Los Angeles, après avoir détruit le laboratoire, elle ne voulait pas en parler à Fran et Will mais cette histoire la rongeait tellement qu'elle ne pu se retenir et fondit en larmes dans leurs bras. Elle parvint à reprendre le dessus quelques jours plus tard, elle était au restaurant avec Fran qui préparait sa nouvelle carte du jour. Fran voyait parfaitement l'état de Sydney; sa tristesse et l'inévitable déprime dans laquelle elle se laissait tomber dès quel laissait son esprit vaquer.

F: T'as parlé avec lui?

S: De quoi tu parles?

F: Syd... je vois à quel point tu souffres. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je le défends mais... il était dévasté lors de ta disparition... c'est normal que tu les déteste-

S: Je ne les déteste pas...

F: Je te crois pas-

S: Je pars en mission avec lui demain, et ça va être un vrai calvaire-

F: Il serait peut être temps que tu tournes la page-

S: Je ne peux pas... dès que j'entrevois le futur, tout me ramène à lui. Il est la base de mon avenir-

F: Mon avis c'est que tu devrais quitter la CIA-

S: Tu as sûrement raison mais... quitter la CIA, c'est le quitter et j'en suis incapable.

F: Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches? De s'être marié? D'être revenu à la CIA? D'avoir avancé dans sa vie? D'aimer Lauren?

S: Je déteste Lauren, c'est comme ça... mais je ne peux rien lui reprocher. Regarde moi, j'ai perdu Danny et 2 ans plus tard j'étais avec lui, la situation est la même. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... mais je m'en veux-

F: Tu t'en veux!

S: Je m'en veux de l'aimer comme je l'aime. Il fait parti de moi, il es mon âme soeur, il est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Je ne m'en sortirais jamais... et savoir que demain je serais seule en mission avec lui... on va continuer notre comédie qui dure depuis des mois, on va s'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare pour rentrer chacun chez soit.

F: Tu dois absolument en parler avec lui. Tu ne t'en sortira jamais, tu ne pourras jamais avancer... c'est la seule alternative... Weiss, il en dit quoi?

S: Eric... il dit qu'avec le temps tout s'arrangera entre nous... que je dois avoir confiance en mes sentiments...

F: Ce que je vais te dire ne changera rien mais... juste avant qu'il aille te chercher à Hong Kong, il est passé ici pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Et c'était la première fois depuis ta disparition que je revoyais cet éclat dans ses yeux, je l'ai vu heureux... il t'aime c'est indéniable... mais tu dois lui parler...

S: Ouais... et toi, avec Will?

F: ça va bien... si tu m'avais dit à l'université qu'on finirait ensemble, je l'aurais jamais cru!

S: (souriant) Ouais, j'me souviens... vous arriviez à peine à vous supporter-

: Syd?

Elle se retourna avec appréhension, bien qu'elle avait reconnu cette voix.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici!

: Salut Fran-

F: Salut Michael. Je vous laisse...

Fran s'éclipsa et Vaughn s'installa face à Sydney.

S: (soupirant) Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

V: Te parler... je ne supporte plus tes silences-

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises! Tu crois peut être que pour moi la situation est facile! Quelque part, j'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes jamais à l'Agence... j'en souffrirais sûrement moins-

V: Je sais que tu m'en veux-

S: Non, je ne t'en veux pas-

V: Je ne te comprends pas?

S: Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir... J'ai perdu Danny et 2 ans plus tard, on était ensemble ; la situation est presque la même-

V: Je ne sais plus quoi faire... comment agir avec toi. Tout était si normal à New Haven et j'ai mal de te faire autant souffrir-

S: Il n'y a qu'une seule issue à notre situation. L'un de nous deux doit partir... je dois recommencer quelque chose loin de toi-

V: Je pourrais très bien partir-

S: ça ne changerait rien pour moi...

V: (baissant la tête) Lauren...

S: J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas. 2 ans et demi se sont passé mais pour moi, ça ne fait que 6 mois... c'est à moi de partir... je te connais et je dirais même plutôt bien, je sais que tu resteras loyal face à Lauren... mais je ne peux plus supporter de vous voir et de travailler avec vous-

V: Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça!

S: Tu le feras si tu veux mon bonheur-

V: Tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

S: Pourquoi! Vaughn, tu es marié! Je ne suis plus rien pour toi, si ce n'est qu'une ex petite amie-

V: Tu ne peux pas sortir de ma vie-

S: Il le faut... ne rends pas les choses plus difficile, on doit couper le cordon...

V: C'est ce que tu veux!

S: Je ne le veux pas vraiment mais... c'est indispensable pour qu'on puisse avancer...

V: D'accord mais... laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois...

Ils se levèrent, Vaughn l'enlaça longuement, humant son parfum. Cette sensation de la perdre à nouveau s'empara de lui et lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser son visage et ne résista pas ; il l'embrassa tendrement mais passionnément. Elle ne pu le repousser et lui retourna se baiser qui sonnait tel un baiser d'adieu mais qui était à la fois un baiser plein de promesse. Elle s'écarta et passa une main sur sa joue rugueuse.

S: Prends soin de toi...

V: Tu vas me manquer... appelles moi, si ça ne vas pas...

S: Au revoir...

Elle disparut rapidement alors qu'une immense tristesse pouvait se lire sur le visage de Vaughn. Il l'avait à nouveau perdu et ça l'insupportait alors qu'il est marié à Lauren. A cet instant, il pu aisément prendre conscience de ce qu'était sa vie. Il prit conscience que depuis plus de 2 ans, il vivait dans le mensonge de ses sentiments. Que ce qu'il vivait avec Lauren était tout sauf de l'amour et que ses sentiments pour Sydney était encore plus virulents qu'avant sa disparition. Il oscillait entre Sydney qu'il considérait comme son amour éternel et Lauren qui était sa femme. Il était toujours planté au milieu du restaurant quand Fran arriva et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

V: ça n'ira plus jamais bien...

F: Laisses lui du temps... elle reviendra...

Vaughn partit après avoir discuté un moment avec Fran. Sydney était allé voir Dixon et lui avait remis sa démission ; il avait vu naître sa relation avec Vaughn deux ans auparavant et maintenant, il voyait à quel point elle désespérait de le retrouver. Il tenta de la raisonner et de la forcer à rester mais rien n'y fit. Elle quitta donc l'agence. Le soir même, Fran et Will passèrent la voir et ils la virent faire ses bagages.

W: Tu pars?

S: J'ai besoin de prendre l'air...

F: T'as quitté la CIA?

S: Oui...

F: J'ai parlé avec Michael après ton départ-

S: Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis... il a choisi sa femme et moi, ma liberté...

W: T''es en train de faire une connerie!

S: Si je reste ici, je risque de le croiser et je ne le veux pas...

W: Sydney, il t'aime-

S: ça ne change rien, je pars-

F: Tu vas où?

S: Je ne sais pas. Je verrais une fois à l'aéroport-

W: T'as prévenu Jack?

S: Il doit déjà être au courant...

W: Syd, tu dois rester!

S: Non, je dois arriver à l'oublier!

W: Y'a rien à faire...

F: Tu nous tiens au courant, hein?

S: Oui...

Quelques heures plus tard, ils lui dirent au revoir mais quand ils ouvrirent la porte pour partir, Weiss se tenait sur le seuil. Ils le laissèrent entrer et partirent, Eric rentra, Sydney soupira en le voyant.

E: Dixon m'a dit pour ta démission-

S: Je ne veux pas en parler-

E: J'ai vu Mike cet après midi. Il m'a parlé de votre "petite discussion"...

S: (soupirant) C'était la seule solution-

E: Te rendre encore plus malheureuse que tu l'es, tu penses vraiment que c'est la seule solution?

S: J'ai suffisamment gâché de vie ici, je dois partir-

E: As tu conscience de ce qu'il va faire si tu pars?

S: Il vivra heureux avec Lauren-

E: Non et tu le sais! Il va se détruire comme lors de ta disparition et personne ne pourra l'aider... hormis toi-

S: Non Eric... (à elle même) je n'aurais jamais dû revenir-

E: Ton retour a donné une bouffée d'oxygène à Mike... tu ne peux pas dire ça... tu pars longtemps?

S: J'en sais rien-

E: Donnes moi de tes nouvelles, d'accord?

S: Oui...

Weiss s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à la convaincre de rester. Il partit, Sydney en profita pour finir sa valise. Elle était dans la salle de bain quand elle sentit une présence. Elle récupéra son arme et fit le tour de l'appartement, elle reconnut la silhouette familière de sa mère dans le salon et baissa son arme avant de la poser sur la table basse. Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sydney ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

I: J'ai vu ton père aujourd'hui.

S: Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

I: Il m'a dit que tu partais-

S: Toi aussi, tu veux me convaincre de rester-

I: Non... mais je sais que tu seras aussi malheureuse si tu restes ou si tu pars... s'il t'aime réellement, il prendra les décisions en conséquences.

S: Pourquoi tu es venue?

I: Tu te souviens de notre dernière discussion avant ta disparition. Lorsque tu étais persuadé qu'à toi et ton père, je vous cachais quelque chose-

S: Oui...

I: Tu avais raison. Je vous cachais quelque chose-

S: Quoi?

**Ch 4**

I: Lorsque j'ai mis en scène ma disparition quand tu étais petite, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été emprisonné en Russie. Et plusieurs mois plus tard, je mettais ta soeur au monde-

S: (choquée) Non, je le crois pas... pourquoi tu nous as caché ça? Où est elle? Et qui est son père?

I: Quand j'ai accouché, je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois après ils me l'ont enlevé... quand tu as disparu, je t'ai cherché mais je cherchais également ta soeur-

S: Tu l'as retrouvé?

I: Oui et je lui ais parlé de toi, elle veut te connaître. Tu dois savoir aussi que... elle est recherché par des certaines organisations... elle est également liée aux travaux de Rambaldi-

S: Elle aussi... et son père?

I: Elle a été élevée dans un orphelinat en Argentine, elle est agent comme toi-

S: ça ne réponds pas à ma question!

I: Vous êtes soeur, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire qui est son père-

S: Donc c'est papa. Il le sait?

I: Oui. Ils se sont vu hier-

S: Et où est elle, maintenant?

I: En Argentine-

S: Je pars avec toi! Il s'agit de ma soeur et-

I: Je savais que tu viendrais...

Elles parlèrent encore longtemps et au milieu de la nuit, elles prirent le premier vol pour l'Argentine. 5 heures plus tard, elles arrivèrent à Buenos Aires. Irina la dirigea jusqu'à un petit appartement du centre ville où elle rencontra Nadia. Face à face, elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et fondirent en larmes ; Irina était on ne peut plus heureuse de voir ses deux filles ensemble et leurs ressemblance la frappa. Nadia était une écorchée vive qui venait juste de découvrir qu'elle avait une famille alors que Sydney était blessée par la vie et avait besoin de faire le point. Elles discutèrent longuement toutes les 3 et Irina s'éclipsa à un moment, les laissant seules.

N: Maman m'a dit pour ta... disparition...

S: Ouais... ma plus grosse erreur aura été de revenir à Los Angeles...

N: Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici... ça fait si longtemps que je vous cherchais et que j'espérais vous trouver...

S: Moi, j'ai appris ton existence hier... mais tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis des mois voir des années...

N: Elle m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie-

S: (troublée) Non... ça fait 2 ans et demie que je n'ai plus personne... et toi?

N: J'avais... il est mort l'année dernière en me sauvant la vie... je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à se trouver quelqu'un-

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie d'un portable. C'était celui de Sydney, elle le sortit de sa poche, regarda l'écran et le posa sur la table basse. Nadia la regardait, elle vit le visage Sydney se fermer instantanément.

N: C'est lui... sache que si tu veux en parler-

S: Merci... mais il n'y a rien à dire, c'est une histoire impossible...

N: Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose à ce sujet mais... regarde moi, j'ai réussi à retrouver ma famille malgré le fait que tout me prédestinait à ne jamais y arriver... j'ai prit conscience d'une chose, dans la vie rien n'est impossible...

S: Je dois juste arriver à l'oublier-

N: Je peux imaginer ta souffrance mais... à fuir tu ne résoudra rien au contraire... dis moi si je me trompe mais, quand tu es auprès de lui, tu souffres et lorsque tu es loin de lui aussi?

S: Oui... je lui ais demandé de me laisser partir-

N: Et tu désespères qu'il te revienne...

S: Oui... il est ma vie, mon ancre, mon oxygène... c'est mon amour pour lui qui m'a permit de tenir lors de mon enlèvement... quelque part j'étais persuadé qu'on finirait par se retrouver.

N: Si il tient vraiment à toi, vous vous retrouverez...

Fran l'appella souvent, Syd lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de sa soeur et qu'elle était en Argentine. Elle lui demanda de ne rien dire à Vaughn. Peu de personnes étaient au courant d'où elle se trouvait. Seul ses parents, Fran, Will et Weiss le savait. Elle se fit engager comme agent dans l'Agence de Nadia où elle fut rapidement reconnue lorsque son père fit transférer son dossier. Elle reprit donc ses habitudes briefings, missions, débriefings. Elle partait souvent avec Nadia, elles s'entendaient toutes les 2 à merveilles comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elles étaient d'une complémentarité extraordinaire. Voilà 9 mois, qu'elle avait quittée Los Angeles, elle était dans l'avion avec Nadia pour leur mission qui les menait à Los Angeles. Nadia voyait bien que plus elles se rapprochaient de Los Angeles, plus Sydney angoissait. Elles gagnèrent l'appartement de Sydney, qu'elle avait gardée. Pour leur mission, elle devait voir un contact dans un entrepôt au Sud de la ville le lendemain. Dans la soirée, Weiss aperçut la voiture de Sydney et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'empressa d'aller la trouver. Quand on lui ouvrit la porte, il resta étonné de voir une autre femme lui ouvrir mais il en profita pour engager la conversation. Sydney n'avait parlé de Nadia qu'à Will et Fran.

E: Bonjour, je suis Eric Weiss. Je pensais que Syd était rentrée-

N: Oui, elle est là. Je suis Nadia, sa soeur. Entrez-

E: Sa soeur?

Nadia sourit face à l'attitude de Weiss, alors qu'il descendait au salon, Syd sortait de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la vit, il avait du mal à le croire ; il voyait bien sa tristesse dans ses yeux mais il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

E: Syd...

S: Eric...

E: T'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi belle.

S: Je suis contente de te voir...

Il la prit dans ses bras, il était vraiment heureux de la revoir. Ils se séparèrent et elle lui expliqua pour Nadia. Il n'en revenait pas de cette histoire.

E: Donc t'es toujours agent.

S: Oui-

E: Et vous faites quoi ici?

N: On est en mission.

E: Vous pourriez rester quelques jours-

N: On pourrait-

S: Non!

E: Syd... tu sais qu'il nous harcèle pour savoir où tu es-

S: Tu m'as promit de ne rien dire.

E: Je ne lui dirais rien mais tant que tu es à Los Angeles, tu devrais en profiter pour lui parler.

S: J'arrive tout juste à recommencer à vivre sans lui...

E: Ok...

N: Tu devrais lui donner une chance-

S: On en a déjà parlé Nadia et je ne veux plus le voir!

La discussion s'arrêta là. Eric et Nadia se regardèrent et Eric comprit que pour Sydney, Vaughn était un sujet encore trop douloureux. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle les vit tous les 2 sur son perron. Ils se jetèrent tous les 3 dans les bras puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Elle leur présenta Nadia. Sydney qui avait remarqué un changement chez Fran, se tourna vers elle.

S: T'es enceinte de combien?

F: ça se voit bien, hein? 4 mois...

S: C'est génial!

Elles se prirent dans les bras. Elle était réellement heureuse à cet instant, elle était entourée de ses 3 amis ainsi que de sa soeur. Ils parlèrent longuement, elle fut rapidement désignée comme la marraine du bébé. Ils évitèrent de parler de Vaughn durant la soirée puis elle reçu un appel sur son portable.

S: Allô?

: Alors ce voyage?

S: Pedro...

Elle s'éloigna du groupe pour lui parler. En effet, lors de son intégration dans l'Agence argentine, elle fit la connaissance de plusieurs agents et au bout de plus de 6 mois, elle sortit avec Pedro, un agent de terrain. Elle semblait heureuse avec lui, c'était loin de la relation fusionnelle et passionnelle qu'elle avait eu avec Vaughn mais elle se sentait bien avec lui, et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait.

Fran qui était toujours aux aguets ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions.

F: Elle a quelqu'un!

N: Elle ne vous en avait pas parlé?

W: Ben, pas à moi...

E: Je comprends pourquoi, elle ne veut pas revoir Vaughn.

F: C'est qui ce mec?

N: Pedro Alvarez, c'est un agent de terrain. Je crois que ça fait un peu plus de 3 mois qu'ils sortent ensemble.

W: Et Vaughn, là dedans?

N: Elle refuse la discussion mais je suis sûre qu'elle l'aime toujours...

E: Et lui aussi...

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, ils discutèrent encore tard. Ils réussirent à la décider à rester 1 semaine de plus. Le lendemain, elle effectua sa mission avec Nadia qui fut un succès comme d'habitude puis elles partirent au restaurant de Fran où elles avaient décidés de déjeuner entre filles. Avant ça, Syd fit un petit de la tour de la ville à Nadia. Elles venaient d'arriver au restaurant et elles virent Fran qui discutait avec un serveur.

S: On dérange?

Elles s'enlacèrent et s'installèrent toutes les 3 à une table.

F: Dieu merci. Tu es là!

S: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

F: Ce serveur va me rendre dingue!

S: Fran, tu es dingue!

F: Comme c'est bon que tu sois là! Tu nous manque... et pas qu'à Eric, Will et moi-

Nadia attendait une réaction de la part de Sydney, et Fran ne la lâchait pas du regard. Sydney ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

F: Il t'attend tu sais-

S: Je ne veux pas en parler!

F: Donc c'est pas sérieux avec ton Pedro!

S: (évitant le regard de Fran) On a déjà eu cette discussion avant mon départ Fran.

F: Tu l'aimes toujours... il demande tout le temps de tes nouvelles-

S: Fran!

F: Je sais, c'est pas mes oignons mais vous souffrez autant l'un que l'autre de cette séparation...

S: (timidement) Il va comment?

: Comme un homme éperdument amoureux d'une femme qui ne désire plus le voir...

S: Fran!

F: Vous aviez besoin de parler... je vous laisse...

Fran et Nadia les laissèrent en tête à tête après que Sydney lui ait présenté Nadia. Ils étaient toujours très mal à l'aise de la situation.

S: (à elle même) Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de rester.

V: Tu es magnifique-

S: Vaughn!

Il émit un léger soupir alors qu'elle bougonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, elle se leva et sortit précipitamment du restaurant avec Vaughn sur ses talons.

V: Ce n'est pas toi!

Ils étaient sur le trottoir devant sa voiture, elle cherchait ses clefs au fond de son sac puis elle se souvint que c'était Nadia qui les avait. Elle pestait et fulminait contre Fran d'avoir arrangé ce rendez vous.

V: Tu ne fuis jamais tes responsabilités. Tu te bats. Jamais tu ne baisserais les bras!

S: Tu ne comprends pas que j'essaye de t'oublier et de refaire ma vie loin de toi!

V: Et moi, je rêve que tout redevienne comme 3 ans auparavant! Je ne supporte plus de ne plus te voir à l'Agence, ne plus entendre ta voix, voir ton sourire qui illumine mes jours comme mes nuits, sentir ton parfum si envoûtant... tu me manques et je meurs chaque jour un peu plus de te savoir si loin de moi... je t'aime Sydney et il m'est impossible de vivre sans toi!

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle resta interdite devant sa déclaration et ne pu rester de marbre lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Elle lui retourna son baiser mais s'écarta rapidement de lui. il savait pertinemment qu'il en faudrait plus à Sydney pour la convaincre mais le fait qu'elle n'ait montré que peu de résistance lui intimait que tout était encore possible entre eux.

S: ça ne change rien et tu le sais!

V: Tu ne sais pas tout Syd... j'ai obligé Eric à ne rien te dire-

S: Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant! J'ai une vie loin d'ici et de toi... et maintenant que j'arrive à avancer, tu reviens et tu veux que j'oublie tout ce qu'i' s'est passé depuis mon retour! C'est impossible et tu le sais!

V: ça fait plus de 7 mois que j'ai divorcé de Lauren... le jour où tu m'as dit au revoir j'ai su... j'ai su que je t'avais perdu pour de bon mais à cet instant je savais que peu importe le choix que je faisais, rien ne t'aurais fait changé d'avis... alors j'ai divorcé et je prenais de tes nouvelles auprès de Fran, Will et Eric... j'aimerais que tu nous donnes une nouvelle chance-

S: Je ne peux pas... (le regardant dans les yeux) j'ai quelqu'un-

V: Ah... je croyais que-

S: C'est un agent...

V: Il y a une chance pour que j'arrive à te convaincre de rester à Los Angeles?

S: J'ai une vie là bas-

V: Une vie loin de tes amis et de ta famille. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus me voir-

S: Tu m'as fait mal Vaughn...

V: Laisses moi te montrer qu'on peut tout recommencer et être heureux à nouveau ensemble.

S: Je ne sais pas-

V: Tu veux bien y réfléchir?

S: Je le ferais.

V: Tu veux bien boire un café avec moi?

S: Je...

V: S'il te plaît...

S: D'accord...

Ils re rentrèrent dans le restaurant, Fran et Nadia les regardèrent. Fran voyait bien ce début d'étincelle dans les yeux de Syd, elle savait que Vaughn finirait par la convaincre de rester définitivement. Nadia était étonné de voir Sydney si calme alors que moins de 20 minutes auparavant, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Fran et Nadia leurs sourirent et ils prirent leurs café en tête à tête. Sydney faisait de son mieux pour éviter le regard de Vaughn, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son trouble.

S: Et à l'Agence?

V: Tout le monde va bien... Dixon n'est plus le directeur de la section, Marshall et Carrie ont eu un petit garçon, Mitchell. Ton père traque Sloane et le Covenant... bref rien n'a changé...

S: (baissant la tête) Sauf ton divorce...

V: Oui. Tu restes longtemps?

S: Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. On était juste là pour une mission.

V: Nadia te ressemble.

S: Elle ressemble surtout à ma mère-

V: Vous partez souvent en mission ensemble?

S: Presque tout le temps. Elle est géniale-

V: Comme toi...

S: Si j'avais été si géniale, je n'aurais jamais disparue pendant 2 ans...

V: Et si je n'avais pas été obligé d'aller à Langley, on serait toujours ensemble et tu n'aurais pas disparue... (silence) Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est la vie...

S: Ouais...

V: ça te dirait de venir avec moi à l'Agence? Tu pourrais revoir tout le monde...

S: Je ne pense pas que ce soit-

V: Pas longtemps, je te le jure...

S: (après un long moment d'hésitation) D'accord... ça te dérange si Nadia vient?

V: Bien sûr que non...

Ils partirent ainsi tous les 3 à la Rotonde. Nadia fit connaissance de Marshall, Carrie, Dixon pendant que Sydney rencontrait la responsable de la division, Mlle Hayden Chase. Sydney discuta longuement avec Dixon, Carrie et Marshall, enfin jusqu'à ce que son père arrive. Vaughn et Nadia s'entendaient à merveille, ils étaient tous le 6 dans le bureau de Marshall. Quand Jack arriva, il foudroya Vaughn du regard ce que celui ci remarqua.

V: (à Sydney) Ton père m'apprécie toujours autant...

S: Vaughn-

J: Sydney, je peux te parler...

S: Oui...

Elle s'excusa auprès des autres et suivi son père dans une salle sans surveillance, tandis que Nadia se tournait vers Vaughn.

N: Pourquoi, il agit comme ça avec toi?

V: Il ne m'aime pas je crois... il n'a jamais accepté ma relation avec Syd. Je pense qu'il veut juste la protéger de moi-

N: Mais elle t'aime-

V: Je suppose...

N: Je te parie que dans moins de 2 mois, elle reviendra définitivement ici.

V: T'es bien sûre de toi.

N: Elle est malheureuse bien qu'elle affirme le contraire... elle a mis plus de 6 mois pour essayer de tourner la page sur toi mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas réussi.

V: Peut être mais elle a quelqu'un-

N: Pedro! Mon avis, c'est que c'est une relation à sens unique. Lui, il l'aime mais elle reste avec lui car elle sait qu'il ne la blessera pas, vu qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

V: Elle t'a dit tout ça!

N: Elle a pas besoin, je lis en elle. Quand on s'est rencontrée, je l'ai vu détruite et au fil des jours, je l'ai forcée à me parler de toi... enfin de vous deux. La nuit, je l'entendais pleurer et sans parler de ses cauchemars qui la hantait-

V: Ses cauchemars? Elle n'en a jamais parlé-

N: D'après ce que je sais, elle revoit certaines choses qu'elle a faite durant sa disparition.

Vaughn baissa la tête et passa une main sur son visage.

N: Elle reviendra, tu verras...

V: Vous avez l'air si proche-

N: C'est comme si je l'avais toujours connu... elle est fantastique... elle fait toujours passer les autres avant elle, généreuse, patiente, tolérante, douce-

V: C'est un ange.

Nadia lui sourit. Sydney revint à cet instant, Nadia voyait qu'elle était contrariée mais elle se ressaisit et sourit à tout le monde. Sydney et Nadia dirent au revoir à tout le monde et quittèrent l'Agence. Elles rentrèrent à l'appartement, Nadia tentait désespérément de faire parler Sydney mais elle était plus fermée qu'une huître.

N: Qu'est ce que t'as dit papa?

S: Il voulait savoir pourquoi, on n'était pas rentré-

N: ça, c'est l'excuse que tu veux me faire avaler. Et vu la tête que tu faisais quand tu es revenu, je pense qu'il t'a parlé de Vaughn-

S: Nadia! Il n'y a plus rien entre nous!

N: Il ne tient qu'à toi pour que ça change-

S: Je ne veux pas que ça change. Je suis heureuse comme ça-

N: Syd. Ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais je sais que là tu te mens. Tu ne rêves que d'une chose, c'est de le retrouver. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime ; je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le nies-

S: Je ne veux plus souffrir-

N: Et rester malheureuse, c'est la solution selon toi!

S: J'ai Pedro et-

N: Tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu restes uniquement avec lui parce que tu sais que s'il te quitte tu ne souffriras pas puisque tu ne ressens rien pour lui!... Avoue le! Avoue que d'avoir revu Vaughn, t'a rendu heureuse et que tu veux revivre une histoire avec lui!

S: Et même si c'était vrai, je ne peux pas. Il est ici, et nous deux on est en Argentine-

N: C'est faux, tu le peux. Il te suffit de demander ton transfert à Javier pour revenir à Los Angeles. Tu devrais y réfléchir. Vivre une histoire sans amour ou vivre une histoire pleine avec l'homme que tu aimes depuis des années...

S: Pourquoi tu fais ça!

N: Parce que tu es ma soeur... parce que je veux te voir heureuse... et que si personne ne te secoue et te prouves que tu as tort alors tu gâcheras ta vie et ton histoire avec lui!

Sydney baissa les armes, s'assit sur le canapé et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Nadia s'approcha, se coula aux cotés de Syd et la prit dans ses bras.

N: Je suis là...

S: (pleurant) Je sais plus où j'en suis...

N: Je sais...

S: (pleurant) Pourquoi ça fait si mal!

N: Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble... laisses le se rapprocher de toi. Il t'attendra tu sais-

S: Co - comment tu peux le savoir?

N: Je l'ai vu à sa façon de te regarder... il vit pour toi, Syd... ne lui caches pas ce que tu as sur le coeur, parles lui...

S: Je le ferai...

5 jours plus tard, Sydney et Nadia étaient sur le départ. Sydney n'avait toujours pas parlé à Vaughn mais elle paraissait plus sereine et elle acceptait de parler de lui sans problèmes. Nadia la voyait plus heureuse et plus souriante, elle pensa que finalement la longévité de leur séjour aura eu du bon. Elles avaient préparés leurs valises pour le lendemain. Leur avion décollant tôt, Nadia passa la soirée avec Will, Fran et Eric alors que Sydney était partit marcher, en prétextant un besoin de prendre l'air.

F: Elle lui a parlé?

N: Pas encore mais elle le fera-

E: Donc tu es sûre qu'elle va quitter votre agence-

N: Oui. J'ai donné à Vaughn un délai de 2 mois, mais on sera revenu avant.

W: Je voudrais bien savoir comment t'as réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

N: (souriant) Si je te le dit, je serais obligé de te tuer après.

W: Ah ah, je suis mort de rire!

E: Toi aussi, tu reviendras?

N: ça te dérangerait?

E: Au contraire...

N: Je prends note.

W: Vraiment, tu veux pas nous dire-

N: Je te le dirais bien mais... je risque de finir entre 4 planches, une fois qu'elle l'apprendra.

F: Vous êtes pas soeur pour rien. Votre cynisme est désespérant!

Ils rigolèrent, Nadia rentra tard et vit que Sydney n'était toujours pas là. Elle sourit en pensant que Sydney prenait sûrement le tournant de sa vie.

Sydney était à l'observatoire, elle voyait la ville et son esprit se mit à vaquer. Elle revit ses 5 dernières années défiler dans sa tête tel un film sur grand écran. Elle reprit sa marche nocturne et repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Nadia. Elle lui avait promit d'aller parler à Vaughn avant de partir ; une angoisse la submergea soudainement en pensant à ça. Elle craignait de se retrouver seule avec lui ; elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler lorsqu'il était face à elle, dès qu'il était présent elle avait le sentiment de se liquéfier et elle avait peur, peur de tout lui dire.

Elle était devant son appartement, elle s'y reprit à 3 fois avant de finalement sonner sa porte. Elle l'entendit arriver, lorsqu'il lui ouvrit, elle avala péniblement sa salive. Elle le regardait et ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de son corps. Il portait un tee shirt moulant, dessinant parfaitement les courbes de son torse et de ses muscles et un jean serré.

V: Salut...

S: Bonsoir... je te dérange?

**Ch 5**

V: Jamais. Tu ne me déranges jamais, Syd... Entre...

Elle entra et prit une longue et silencieuse inspiration avant qu'ils ne s'installent au salon.

V: (soucieux) Il y a un problème?

S: Je... je devais te parler...je sais pas par où commencer...

Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, posa un main sur la sienne et passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

V: Je suis là... tu peux tout me dire...

S: J'ai mal Vaughn, affreusement mal... j'ai jamais voulu partir, je pensais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, te laisser vivre heureux avec elle...

V: Tu es la seule à pouvoir me rendre heureux...

S: Toute la journée, j'ai inventé divers scénarii pour venir te voir. Et puis, aujourd'hui je savais que tu allais être mal... Eric m'a dit que tu n'étais pas aller à l'Agence... je sais qu'il te manque-

V: Comment tu peux te souvenir de ça?

S: Je vois à quel point sa présence te manque... j'avais peur de venir... parce que je sais que je vais te faire souffrir alors que je ne le veux pas...

V: Tu repars, c'est ça...

S: Mon avion décolle demain matin-

V: Je pourrais venir avec toi-

S: Non, je dois le faire seule... je vais demander mon transfert et revenir ici...

Vaughn la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, la fit doucement s'allonger sur le canapé tout en resserrant son étreinte. Ils étaient allongés, collés l'un à l'autre. Il la serrait si fort de peur qu'on la lui enlève à nouveau.

S: Tu me manques...

Elle se tourna doucement, se mettant sur le dos et plongea son regard dans le sien.

S: (passant une main sur sa joue) J'ai jamais réussi à tourner la page. Tu es et tu resteras toujours le seul dans mon coeur... Je t'aime Michael...

V: (souriant) Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom!

S: (rigolant) Oui, c'est une première!

V: J'ai cru que jamais ce moment ne se réaliserai... je t'aime tellement. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse-

S: Je... je veux qu'on y aille doucement-

V: Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, tant que tu me promets de ne jamais revenir sur ta décision.

S: Je te le promets...

Il caressa lentement son visage du bout de ses doigts avant de l'embrasser d'une douceur extrême, Sydney n'y tint pas, lui retourna son baiser en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il se détacha pour reprendre son souffle, Sydney laissa ses doigts glisser de la nuque de Vaughn jusqu'à son épaule. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

S: Pourquoi tu rigoles?

V: Parce que tu fais toujours ce geste après qu'on se soit embrassé et j'adore ça... tu sais quand tes doigts glissent le long de ma nuque jusqu'à mon épaule, c'est merveilleux...

S: (souriant) J'avais oublié comme tu pouvais être doux et patient...

V: (souriant) Dis moi que tu restes avec moi, cette nuit...

S: Oui. Je veux passer la nuit dans tes bras...

Il lui sourit avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils parlèrent longuement comme 3 ans auparavant, de tout et de rien, de Weiss, de Nadia, de Will et Fran, de l'Agence et Sydney finit par sombrer dans un sommeil serein et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Sentant sa respiration régulière, Vaughn se dégagea, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa avec délicatesse ; il se glissa dans son dos et entoura la taille de Sydney de son bras mais celle ci lui prit la main et la porta jusqu'à son coeur. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou avant de s'endormir également.

La sonnerie de son portable sortit Sydney de son sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle sentit Vaughn à ses cotés et sourit en voyant son air paisible et serein. Elle se détacha de lui et partit à la recherche de son portable.

S: Allô?

N: Désolée de te réveiller-

S: je dormais pas-

N: Menteuse!

S: (rigolant) Ouais. T'as gagné, je dormais.

N: Je voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles mais l'avion décolle dans ¾ d'heures-

S: ça te gênes pas, si on se retrouve à l'aéroport-

N: Je m'en doutais. Seulement, j'ai pas les clefs de la voiture-

S: Sous le 2ème tiroir dans la cuisine-

N: Sous le tiroir? T'as de ces idées de cachette! T'es dingue, tu sais?

S: (rigolant) Je sais, j'ai dû trop fréquenter Fran et Will!

N: Je les ais. On se retrouve à l'aéroport.

S: Ok, à tout à l'heure...

Sydney raccrocha et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle fit comme chez elle et prépara le petit déjeuner.10 minutes plus tard, elle rejoignait Vaughn dans la chambre avec une tasse de café dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et l'observa quelques instants avant de passer une main caressante sur sa joue. Elle laissa son corps parler et l'embrassa tendrement ; un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur les lèvres de Vaughn. Il lui rendit son baiser en la prenant dans ses bras et la fit rouler sur le lit, ce qui valu un rire de Sydney mais il la fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement.

S: Vaughn, arrêtes-

V: Tu es si belle...

S: Je suis désolée mais-

V: Ton avion...

S: Oui...

Ils se relevèrent tout les deux, Vaughn s'adossa à la tête de lit pendant que Sydney reprenait la position qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes auparavant au bord du lit.

S: (tendant la tasse) Café noir serré avec ½ sucre...

V: (souriant et prenant la tasse) Tu n'as rien oublié. Tu m'étonneras toujours...

S: On oublie rien lorsqu'il s'agit de celui qu'on aime...

V: Tu penses rentrer quand?

S: Je sais pas... dans 2 ou 3 semaines. Le temps que mon transfert soit effectué, qu'avec Nadia on récupère toutes nos affaires-

V: Nadia viendra s'installer ici?

S: Oui...

V: J'en connais un autre qui va être heureux.

S: Ouais, j'ai vu comme il la regardait...

V: Tu faisais quoi là bas?

S: Des missions de terrain comme ici... mais beaucoup moins dangereuse. Là bas, il n'y a pas le Covenant, ni Sloane, ni Sark et non plus de Rambaldi...

V: Tu angoisses de revenir, n'est ce pas?

S: Je sais pas si je suis prête à me replonger dans ça mais... je pense que si tu es à mes cotés, tout ira bien...

V: Bien sûr que je serais là... tu vas parler à-

S: Il le faut... je sais que ça va le blesser mais je ne peux plus me mentir plus longtemps...

V: Tu pars dans combien de temps?

S: Dans ¼ d'heure.

V: Je me prépare et je t'emmène à l'aéroport-

S: Non Vaughn. Je ne veux pas-

V: (étonné) Pourquoi?

S: Parce qu'une fois à l'aéroport, je n'aurais plus la force de partir.

V: Tu es sûre-

S: S'il te plaît... je t'appellerai à mon arrivée-

V: 3 semaines sans toi, ça va être un vrai supplice...

S: Tu vas me manquer...

10 minutes plus tard, elle réussit à partir, non pas sans l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle retrouva Nadia à l'aéroport où celle ci lui souriait malicieusement.

N: Quelque chose me dit que tu as passé une bonne nuit!

S: Il ne s'est rien passé... on a beaucoup parlé-

N: Vu ton petit sourire, j'en conclu que tu lui as dit et que vous êtes ensemble.

S: Oui...

Elles embarquèrent rapidement. Dans les jours suivants, elles s'occupèrent de leurs transferts ainsi que d'emballer leurs affaires. Sydney avait parlé à Pedro, celui ci avait mal prit la chose mais lui dit que Vaughn avait toujours été entre eux. Elle avait souvent Vaughn au téléphone et celui ci désespérait qu'elle rentre.

Sydney était heureuse et celui qui ne le remarquait devait vraiment être aveugle, elle passait son temps à sourire et lorsqu'Irina passa les voir, elle en resta interdite.

I: Je vois que ta soeur à user de son pouvoir de persuasion... et que finalement tu as fini par reconnaître que tu étais malheureuse sans lui...

S: Oui... même si tu prends bien ma relation avec Vaughn, je doute que papa soit du même avis...

I: Il finira par l'accepter... il a peur que Vaughn te fasse du mal-

S: Il ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement. Je l'ai toujours su... et ça a toujours été Vaughn...

I: Sois heureuse ma chérie...

Elles se prirent dans les bras et Irina disparut comme à son habitude. Quelques jours avant leur retour à Los Angeles, Chase les contacta pour leur faire une offre. Rejoindre une unité secrète de la CIA.

Sydney hésitait, ça lui rappelait trop le SD-6 et elle se voyait mal rentrer dans cette division sans Vaughn mais d'un autre coté, elle ferait ce qu'elle sait le mieux faire ; du terrain. Nadia n'avait pas d'attache, elle était partante mais ce qui la gênait c'est que Sydney pouvait refuser et elle ne voulait pas faire partit de cette division sans Sydney.

Elles venaient juste d'atterrir et sortaient du couloir d'embarquement, Nadia n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle vit Sydney et Vaughn enlacés en plein milieu de l'aéroport. Ils s'embrassaient avidement quand Nadia leur fit remarquer sa présence.

N: Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais on doit rentrer et passer ensuite à l'Agence-

V: Excuse nous... Chase veut vous voir-

S: D'abord on passe à la maison-

V: Elle veut vous voir tout de suite-

S: Non. (à Vaughn) Je dois te parler avant...

V: Ok...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vaughn se garait devant chez Sydney. Il déchargea la voiture, Nadia partit ranger quelques affaires quand Sydney traîna Vaughn jusque dans sa chambre.

V: Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si important qui ne pouvais pas attendre?

S: Je... il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, Chase nous a contacté et nous a fait une proposition... pour rentrer dans une unité secrète, une sorte de SD-6 mais pour la CIA.

V: ...

S: Tu ne dis rien?

V: Il s'agit de ton choix, je n'ai pas le droit de l'influencer-

S: Je n'étais pas censé t'en parler mais... je refuse de m'engager dans cette division sans toi. Je ne me vois pas dans une unité secrète alors que toi, tu sera à la CIA et que tu t'angoissera de ne pas savoir où je suis... je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous.

Il se rapprocha d'elle prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

V: Syd... je savais-

S: Quoi?

V: Chase m'a également fait cette proposition, deux jours après ton départ. Sachant que tu serais bientôt de retour, je lui ais posé un ultimatum. C'était soit nous deux, soit personne...

S: (souriant) T'as fait du chantage à Chase!

V: (souriant) Oui-

S: (souriant) Tu es un géni courageux!

V: (souriant) J'irai te décrocher la lune s'il le fallait! Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de toi...

Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement en la faisant reculer jusqu'au lit où il la fit basculer. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, elle souriait comme jamais mais un portable sonna ce qui mit fin à leur étreinte. Elle se releva et décrocha tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et déposait quelques baisers dans son cou.

S: Allô?

: Salut. Vous êtes où? Y'a Chase qui vous attend-

S: Eric! (tout bas) Vaughn arrête! (à Weiss) On arrive...

E: Je vois que vous êtes occupés... à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et lança un regard accusateur à Vaughn.

S: Maintenant Eric va se faire des idées-

V: Mais non!

S: Oui, comme s'il n'était pas assez imaginatif.

V: Je lui expliquerais-

S:Comme s'il allait t'écouter!

V: Parfaitement Mlle Bristow!

Il l'embrassait à nouveau tandis qu'elle le traînait hors de la chambre.

1 heure et demie plus tard, Sydney et Nadia s'étaient entretenues avec Chase, celle ci leur avait remis leurs laisser passer ainsi que la marche à suivre pour entrer dans les locaux de la division. Elles quittèrent la CIA et décidèrent d'aller voir Fran quand Vaughn et Weiss les rejoignit et les accompagna. Ils passèrent la porte du restaurant quand Fran les aperçut.

F: Syd! Nadia!

Elles lui sourirent puis s'enlacèrent avant de tous s'installer à une table.

F: Je vois que vos gardes du corps sont là!

V: On n'allait pas les laisser seule dans cette ville de sauvage.

F: Quelle bienveillance Michael!

E: Fran, il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur elles!

S: C'est vrai qu'on est incapable de se défendre nous même!

V: Syd, tu sais très bien-

S: C'est incontrôlable, je sais-

Le biper de Weiss retentit ce qui le força à partir et quelques secondes plus tard c'est le portable de Vaughn qui sonna.

V: (agacé en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur sur son portable) Qu'est ce que tu veux!

: Tu ne dis plus bonjour à ta femme!

V: Va droit au but, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

L: Je veux récupérer l'appartement-

V: Passe par mon avocat!

Il lui raccrocha au nez alors qu'il s'était légèrement éloigné du groupe. Il se rassit à coté de Sydney en lui souriant.

S: ça va?

V: Oui... je dois passer un coup de fil, je reviens-

S: Vas-y, je vais pas m'envoler.

Il s'éloigna, Fran attendit quelques secondes que Vaughn soit suffisamment loin pour se tourner vers Syd.

F: Déballes! Quand? Où? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?

N: (à Syd) Je suis sûre que tu ne m'as pas tout dit!

Sydney les regardait, et comprit qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne leur aurait rien dit ; mais Vaughn revint à cet instant. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

V: Ce soir, dîner, je te prends à 19h30 chez toi.

Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Vaughn repartit ayant rendez vous avec un contact ; il les laissa donc entre filles.

F: Cette fois, je veux tout savoir!

S: Je ne peux pas y échapper-

F: Syd!

S: C'était la veille de notre départ pour Buenos Aires. J'étais partie marcher, je suis monté jusqu'à l'observatoire et j'ai réfléchi. J'ai revu tout ce qu'i' s'est passé depuis que j'ai apprit la vérité à propos du SD-6. Ensuite, je suis allé le voir chez lui et je lui ais avoué que je l'aime-

F: Vous avez fait l'amour!

S: (baissant la tête) Non... je veux y aller doucement... je sais que jamais il ne me ferait de mal mais notre relation me fait peur-

F: Peur! Mais peur de quoi!

N: (regardant Syd) Peur d'être séparé de lui à nouveau, peur qu'il te trahisse encore une fois-

S: Ouais...

F: Il ne fera jamais ça, Syd. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais...

S: Ouais. Et toi, ta grossesse?

F: ça va bien, à part les nausées et la fatigue.

N: Mais tu as Will-

F: Il est adorable, je lui fais faire tout ce que je veux... (à Nadia) toi, tu as Eric-

N: Non, non non, je ne rentrerais pas dans votre petit jeu!

S: Dois je te rappeler comment tu m'as harcelé avec Vaughn!

N: C'était différent. Vaughn et toi, c'est comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais quitté-

S: Eric ne te lâcheras pas-

F: Et vu, comme il te regarde, on dirait qu'il a vu la vierge Marie!

S: Non, il a vu Sainte Nadia!

Elles rigolèrent, discutèrent tout l'après midi puis Sydney rentra se préparer.

**Ch 6**

Vaughn passa la chercher comme prévu à 19h30. Ils dînèrent en tête à tête dans un petit restaurant, dans un cadre romantique. Il venait de payer l'addition puis ils sortirent, Sydney lui prit la main et ils marchèrent un moment.

V: Syd...

S: Mmmhhh...

V: Je sais que tu veux y aller lentement mais... j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui te retient si loin de moi...

S: Rien... il n'y a rien-

V: On passe des moments merveilleux mais je vois bien que tu as peur...

S: Vaughn... laisses le temps faire les choses...

V: Tu m'en veux encore. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi?

S: Tu te trompes. Je ne t'en veux plus et j'ai confiance en toi-

V: Dis moi, alors?

S: Il y a toujours ce doute... j'ai peur... peur qu'on t'enlèves à moi, peur que tu m'abandonnes comme lorsque tu t'as épousé Lauren-

V: Non Sydney... jamais, jamais plus je ne te ferais de mal...

Il la prit dans ses bras amoureusement et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, elle ferma les yeux un long moment avant de se détacher et de reprendre leur route pour rejoindre la voiture.

Le jour suivant, Sydney et Nadia furent accueillis à la division par Chase. Elle leur présenta l'équipe dont elles connaissaient déjà tous le membres, la seule ombre au tableau fut la personne qui en aurait la gestion. En effet, Chase en est la Directrice mais elle donna les pleins pouvoirs à une personne ayant des relations dans le milieu terroriste. Les deux soeurs restèrent ébahis en découvrant cette personne, leur mère, Irina Derevko. Elles se retournèrent vers les autres membres qui n'étaient autre que Jack, Vaughn, Dixon, Marshall et Weiss, afin de voir leurs réactions mais ils n'étaient pas plus surpris que ça.

S: (à Chase) Je ne comprends pas.

C: Vos parents se chargeront de la gestion de cette division pour arrêter Sark et Sloane qui semblent avoir reprit leurs activités concernant Rambaldi-

N: J'aurais dû me douter qu'il reviendrait celui là!

S: Ben voyons, Rambaldi! Et à quoi on doit s'attendre de sa part! Une manipulation génétique entre ses restes et les gènes de Nadia et moi!

C: Je sais tout ce que le Covenant vous a fait Sydney et-

S: Vous savez peut être mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point tout ce qui touche à Rambaldi est dangereux et tout ce que les gens peuvent entreprendre pour lui!

I: Sydney. Il n'y a pas que Sark et Sloane.

S: Quoi?

I: Elena... ma soeur, votre tante... je sais qu'elle veut réaliser la prophétie concernant la circonférence. Le dispositif que tu avais détruit à Taipeh et... et il y est décrit un combat entre l'Elue et le Passager-

N: Que dit le texte?

I: Quand les cheveaux rouge sang seront dans les rues et que les anges tomberont du ciel, l'Elue et le Passager s'affronteront et seule l'une des deux ne survivra...

S: Quel est le rapport entre Sark, Sloane et Elena?

J: Elena les aurait contacté-

S: De qui vous tenez ces informations?

I: De Katya-

S: Evidemment...

Ils finirent tous par s'installer en salle de briefing où Irina leur expliqua qu'un composant chimique a été volé dans un laboratoire, celui ci étant un composant essentiel pour la circonférence. Sydney devait partir avec Vaughn pour le récupérer ; peu de temps après tout le monde quitta la salle hormis Sydney, Irina et Nadia.

S: Tu aurais dû nous le dire!

I: Sydney-

S: Non, arrête de dire que c'était pour nous protéger! Ce n'est qu'un prétexte! Pourquoi tu as accepté de collaborer avec la CIA alors qu'on sait pertinemment que tu serais capable de retrouver Elena sans nous!

I: Parce que si elle parvenait à mettre son plan a exécution, je ne pourrais pas parvenir à l'arrêter seule... j'avais besoin des meilleurs...

S: D'accord... mais je veux tout savoir...

I: Elle veut réaliser la prophétie concernant vous deux et d'après le peu que je sais, ça serait un genre d'apocalypse...

N: J'aurais pas rêvé d'une plus belle mort!

Elles parlèrent un moment puis Sydney partit se préparer pour sa mission avec Vaughn. Durant la mission, elle se fit arrêter par des gardes qui la menèrent jusqu'à leur supérieur où elle découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sark. Il interrogeait Sydney mais celle ci l'énervant comme à son accoutumé, il lui tira dessus quand Vaughn surgit, sautant sur Sark déviant ainsi la trajectoire de la balle. Syd et Vaughn purent récupérer le composant mais Sark s'était déjà fait la malle. Durant le retour en avion, Sydney prit conscience qu'elle avait pu y rester et décida de ne plus réfléchir et de vivre pleinement sa relation avec Vaughn.

Ils enchainèrent missions sur missions, ils habitaient quasiment l'un chez l'autre ; Fran arrivait à son 7 mois de grossesse ; Nadia et Weiss commençaient à sortir ensemble. Ils étaient chez Vaughn, ils ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui, elle préparait le petit déjeuner quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, elle ouvrit et découvrit un jeune femme sur le pas de sa porte.

S: Bonjour...

: Bonjour, est ce que Michael Vaughn est ici?

S: (suspicieuse) Oui... entrez...

Elle la fit entrer.

: Vous devez être Lauren-

S: (gênée) Non... je suis Sydney-

: Oh pardonnez moi, je ne savais pas... j'ai oublié de me présenté, je suis Patricia...

Syd appela Vaughn du bas de l'escalier.

S: Vaughn! Vaughn!

Ne répondant pas, elle s'excusa et monta le chercher. Elle le trouva à trifouiller dans des cartons au grenier.

S: Vaughn...

V: Oui.

S: Une femme vient d'arriver pour toi-

V: Une femme? Qui ça?

S: J'en sais rien, elle m'a dit s'appeler Patricia-

V: (souriant) Tu sais que c'est craquant les éclats dans tes yeux quand t'es jalouse!

S: Vaughn-

Il l'embrassa fougueusement la plaquant contre la porte d'une armoire.

V: Je t'aime Syd, il n'y aura jamais que toi...

S: Je sais...

Ils descendirent au salon où cette femme patientait tandis que Sydney fit un rapide aller retour dans la cuisine.

V: Patty?

P: Mike! Ce que je suis contente de te voir...

V: Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais à New York-

Syd revint à cet instant tendant une tasse de café à Vaughn et en proposa une à Patricia qui accepta, ils étaient tous les 3 au salon.

S: Vous êtes donc sa cousine-

P: Oui. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure-

S: C'est rien...

V: Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé?

S: Rien... je vais vous laisser-

P: J'espère que ça n'est pas ma présence qui-

S: Non... (à Vaughn) Fran a besoin de moi au restaurant...

V: Ok. On passera à midi...

S: Ok... à tout à l'heure...

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front et salua Patricia avant de partir.

P: Je te croyais marié!

V: Divorcé-

P: Et Sydney est ta petite amie du jour!

V: Elle est bien plus que ça-

P: Sydney? Mais tu n'étais pas sorti avec une Sydney avant? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte dans l'incendie de sa maison-

V: C'est elle... c'était une mise en scène. Elle a été enlevée par une organisation criminelle...

P: Ahh... et tu as divorcée pour elle-

V: J'étais heureux avec Lauren tant que Sydney n'était pas là mais depuis qu'elle est revenue ça m'a fait un électrochoc... elle est ma vie.

P: Ta mère est au courant?

V: Non... enfin elle sait juste pour le divorce.

P: En tout cas, elle est jolie et gentille.

V: Va au bout de ta pensée.

P: Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais présentée à la famille-

V: Pour quelle soit comparée à Lauren, non merci... elle a suffisamment souffert comme ça par ma faute.

P: Tu bosses toujours à la CIA?

V: Oui... et toi, que fais tu à LA?

P: J'ai été engagé au LA register... donc me voilà... et je voulais prendre des nouvelles de mon cousin!

Vaughn lui sourit puis ils sortirent marcher un moment et Vaughn l'emmena au restaurant où il trouva Sydney qui sermonnait Fran et un Will débordé qui faisait le service.

V: Syd?

Elle se retourna et les vit devant elle.

S: (souriant) Vous êtes là-

V: Un problème?

S: Il manque un serveur, Fran – qui a dû oublier qu'elle est enceinte de 7 mois - veut à tout prix faire le service-

F: Syd, je peux très bien-

S: (menaçante) Tu bouges pas d'ici ou je t'attache! (à Vaughn) ça te dérange de veiller à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas, le temps qu'avec Will on finisse le service?

V: Bien sûr que non...

S: (souriant) Merci... si elle bouge le petit doigt, tu la menottes!

V: Bien chef!

Vaughn présenta Patricia à Fran et ils discutèrent tout en mangeant. Syd et Will s'en sortirent comme des chefs et à 14 heures, ils eurent fini le service, la plonge était faite et la cuisine était nickel. Ils se préparèrent quelque chose à grignoter et rejoignirent les autres dans la salle. Syd s'installa à coté de Vaughn qui l'embrassa tendrement.

V: Vous vous en êtes bien sorti.

S: Que veux tu, on fait une excellente équipe avec Will!

W: Ouais, la meilleure!

P: Vous êtes serveuse, Sydney?

S: Je l'ai été 6 mois durant ma première année de fac. Et depuis je mets ma vie en danger tous les jours ou presque pour notre pays.

P: (à Vaughn) Vous travailler ensemble!

V: Oui-

Le biper de Sydney retentit, elle soupira et le prit pour regarder qui s'était.

S: C'est ma mère-

V: C'est ton jour de repos!

S: Je sais. J'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Elle parti téléphoner à sa mère ; Irina voulait seulement savoir si elle pouvait dîner avec elle et sa soeur la semaine prochaine. Après avoir accepté, elle retourna à la table, Will avait ramené Fran à la maison ; Vaughn et Patricia discutait toujours alors qu'elle finissait de manger. Will revint 1 heure plus tard alors qu'ils étaient toujours à parler.

S: Qu'est ce que t'as fait de Fran?

W: Je lui ais collé Amy à la maison!

S: Au moins, on l'aura pas dans les pattes pour le service de ce soir.

Will parlait avec Patricia pendant que Syd murmurait quelques mots à Vaughn.

S: Pour ce soir, je sais que tu avais prévu-

V: C'est pas grave... on fera ça la prochaine fois...

S: Merci chéri...

Syd était dans le bras de Vaughn, la tête calé dans le creux de son cou et ils discutaient tous les 4.

W: T'as eu un poste au register?

P: Oui-

W: Et ta patronne c'est Litvack?

P: Tu la connais?

Sydney et Will se regardèrent et se sourirent.

W: Elle était ma patronne quand j'étais journaliste.

P: C'est dingue!

S: Ouais-

Un portable sonna et Syd se détacha de Vaughn.

S: (à Vaughn) C'est le tien-

Il le prit et regarda l'écran avant de le laisser sonner et de le poser sur la table.

S: Mais Vaughn, tu ne peux pas-

V: Je ne veux pas l'entendre-

Sydney prit le portable et vit le nom de la personne appelant. Quand le nom de Lauren apparut, elle sera les dents et partit hâtivement dans la cuisine. Vaughn soupira puis la suivi rapidement.

P: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe?

W: (baissant la tête) Certainement un problème avec Lauren-

P: Mais ils sont divorcés, non?

W: Oui, mais elle a tendance à harceler Vaughn et Sydney n'a jamais pu la supporter-

P: Pourquoi?

W: Vaughn ne t'a rien dit?

P: Non, il a juste dit que Sydney avait beaucoup souffert par sa faute...

W: Ce n'est pas à moi, de te le dire... demandes leur, leur histoire est trop compliqué pour que je te l'explique en 2 mots...

Vaughn était derrière Sydney, il posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle esquiva et se retourna le regard noir.

S: Vaughn tu m'avais promit! Tu m'avais promit qu'elle ne se mettrait plus entre nous! Tu m'as trahi encore une fois! Et après tu me demandes de quoi j'ai peur!

V: Ecoutes moi! Je ne l'ai jamais revu! J'ai changé 4 fois de portable depuis ton retour mais elle continu à m'appeler! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance! jamais je ne pourrais retourner avec elle!

S: Soit je pars-

V: Non Sydney, je t'en prie-

S: Soit tu trouves rapidement une solution pour qu'elle sorte de notre vie!

V: Sydney-

Elle sortit comme une furie du restaurant, bousculant malencontreusement Nadia qui venait d'arriver avec Eric. Vaughn revint dans la salle, le visage décomposé.

**Ch 7**

N: Vaughn, qu'est ce qu'elle a?

V: Rien!

N: Comment ça rien?

V: On s'est engueulé à cause de-

N: à cause de?

V: De Lauren-

N: Ok. Laisses la, j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure... elle a besoin de se calmer toute seule...

Ils retournèrent tous à la table, Vaughn s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Sydney revenir tandis que les autres tentaient de le rassurer. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, ils échangèrent un long regard, il se leva et la rejoignit.

V: On doit parler-

S: On s'est tout dit tout à l'heure! A toi d'agir en conséquence!

V: Ne fais pas ça!

S: Quoi?

V: Celle qui n'est pas touché. Ne prends pas tes distances, je ne le supporte pas-

S: Et moi, je ne supporte pas que tu me caches des choses! Maintenant laisses moi, je dois préparer le service pour ce soir!

Elle se retourna et parti en cuisine où elle retrouva Will. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

S: Je ne veux rien savoir!

W: Il était inquiet-

S: Will, j'ai dit non!

W: Et moi, je te dis que tu fais une connerie! Il t'aime, jamais il ne retournerait vers Lauren. Il sait combien il te blesserait en allant la voir! Mets ta colère de coté et oublie cet incident. C'est elle qui le harcèle, elle doit vouloir quelque chose de lui, sinon elle n'agirait pas comme ça... allez, va lui parler...

S: Pas maintenant-

W: Si maintenant! Sinon, tout à l'heure tu regrettas de ne pas l'avoir fait-

S: Comment tu peux savoir ça?

W: Syd, je te connais.

S: Ok...

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table et Vaughn croisa son regard.

S: Vaughn...

V: J'arrive.

Ils sortirent dehors, juste devant le restaurant.

S: Je... je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça-

V: Tu avais raison, je dois trouver une solution...

S: Qu'est ce qu'elle veut?

V: Elle veut toutes mes infos sur Sark et Sloane-

S: Pourquoi? Ça ne concerne pas le NSC-

V: J'ai fait une enquête. Tu te souviens de Lazarey.

S: Evidemment, le père de Sark-

V: C'est Lauren qui l'a tué... j'ai découvert qu'elle travaillait pour le Covenant-

S: Lauren!

V: Oui, j'ai transmis le dossier à Chase. Ils veulent que je reste en contact avec elle pour qu'il puisse la localiser et l'arrêter.

S: Elle agit toujours comme taupe entre la CIA et le NSC.

V: Oui... si je ne t'en ais pas parlé, c'était pour ne pas te blesser. Pardonne moi...

Elle lui sourit timidement avant de le prendre dans ses bras, ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que Vaughn se détache et l'embrasse langoureusement. Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand Will se fit entendre près d'eux.

W: Désolé... Syd, j'ai besoin de toi pour-

S: J'arrive...

Ils rentrèrent tous les 3, Syd et Will commencèrent le service quelques heures plus tard alors que tous les autres étaient rentrés chez Sydney.

N: Vaughn, j'ai oublié mes clefs... tu pourrais-

V: Oui...

Il ouvrit la porte, tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et s'installèrent au salon tandis que Vaughn et Nadia était dans la cuisine.

N: Tu veux m'en parler?

V: De quoi tu parles?

N: (souriant) T'es bien comme Syd!... de ce qu'i' t'agace et te contrarie depuis tout à l'heure...

V: J'ai déjà enfreint le protocole quand j'en ai parlé à Syd-

N: Lauren!

V: Oui... tu le gardes pour toi, ok?

N: Bien sûr.

V: Lauren est une taupe. Elle travaille pour le Covenant et la CIA veut que je reste en contact avec elle.

N: Et tu ne voulais pas en parler à Syd pour la protéger...

V: Oui...

N: Comment elle l'a prit?

V: Plutôt bien... je pense que ça ira mieux au fil des jours...

Ils retournèrent au salon, Nadia et Eric partirent vers 22 h et Patricia se tourna vers Vaughn.

P: Racontes moi!

V: Quoi?

P: Will m'a dit que ton histoire avec Sydney était compliquée et qu'il valait mieux que je te demande à toi ou à Sydney-

V: Je vois... ça remonte à 5 ans, elle était un agent d'une organisation qui se faisait passer pour une branche secrète de la CIA...

1 heure plus tard, elle savait tout ; Vaughn attendait une réaction de sa part.

P: (choquée) Woooohhhhh... vraiment? Ils lui ont fait tout ça?

V: Oui... et je n'ai pas su la protéger-

P: Mon avis c'est que tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre eux... et puis, son ADN avait été retrouvé, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était en vie-

V: Oui mais jamais je n'aurais dû me marier avec Lauren... ça l'a détruite-

P: Mais regarde, maintenant elle est auprès de toi... vous devriez partir en vacances ou en week end, rien que tout les 2.

V: Ouais...

Le bruit des clefs dans la serrure les prévint de l'arrivée imminente de Sydney. Elle leur sourit en les voyant et s'installa à coté de Vaughn.

V: Alors?

S: Courir après Sloane et Sark est moins éreintant! Will doit trouver 2 nouveaux serveurs sinon Fran risque de faire le service elle même.

P: Vous pensez pas à vous poser et d'arrêter les missions?

S: Y'a pas si longtemps j'aurais dit "oui" mais les organisations terroriste pourraient en profiter pour me faire chanter ou faire chanter la CIA. Et puis j'aime partir avec Vaughn...

P: Tu l'appelles jamais par son prénom? C'est trop bizarre-

Syd et Vaughn se sourirent malicieusement.

S: C'est une mauvaise habitude que je n'arrive pas à perdre...

Ils parlèrent un moment puis Patricia rentra chez elle, leur promettant de bientôt passer les voir. Ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé, Vaughn embrassait tendrement Sydney dans le cou.

S: J'aime bien ta cousine.

V: C'est la seule personne avec qui j'ai des contacts du coté de mon père.

S: Et ta mère?

V: Quoi ma mère?

S: Tu vas jamais la voir-

V: On n'a rien à se dire-

Sydney se retourna subitement, le fixant dans les yeux.

S: Comment ça?

V: Sydney, j'ai pas envie de parler d'elle maintenant.

S: Excuse moi...

V: Non, tu as raison... je devrais t'en parler... mais pas ce soir-

S: (souriant et caressant sa joue) Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Quand tu voudras en parler, je serai là.

Vaughn acquiesça, elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, baiser qui se fit de plus en plus enflammée au contact de leurs peaux. Ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient sensuellement quand le téléphone retentit. Vaughn se leva en bougonnant après que Sydney lui ait demandé de répondre.

V: Allô?

: On a besoin de vous, maintenant.

V: On arrive.

Il raccrocha et revint vers Sydney.

V: C'était ton père. Il veut nous voir-

S: Ok...

Ils venaient de passer le couloir menant à la pièce centrale et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la salle de briefing où les attendait Jack et Irina. Ils se saluèrent et Jack leur fit un topo.

J: Sark doit récupérer un objet qu'Elena lui a demandé... cependant celui ci se trouve dans une maison où vive une communauté de couples américains vivant en Corée du nord-

S: Et tu veux qu'on s'infiltre et qu'on récupère cet objet.

I: Oui. Cette communauté appartient aux défenseurs de Rambaldi donc ils ont connaissance des prophéties et connaissent l'importance de cet objet.

V: Qu'est ce que c'est?

J: C'est un assembleur de particules, il permet l'assemblage des particules contenues dans la boule de la circonférence.

S: Donc on entre, on récupère l'objet et on revient-

I: En fait non. Avant que vous puissiez prendre l'objet vous allez devoir établir une relation de confiance avec les autres couples vivant là bas. Ils sont à la pointe de la technologies, alarmes, surveillance audio, vidéo-

S: Marshall ne peut pas couper la surveillance pour-

J: Non, vous serez seuls.

S: Et pour l'extraction?

I: Un homme à nous passera près de la propriété en demandant son chemin. Ça sera 5 jours après votre arrivée. Un avion vous attend...

S: (soupirant) Je la sens pas du tout cette mission.

Ils sortirent de la salle après avoir récupérer du matériel auprès de Marshall et se préparèrent pour enfin prendre leur vol pour Chongjin. Ils en profitèrent pour dormir le temps du vol. arrivés sur place, ils se présentèrent et purent se joindre aux autres couples. Le soir Sydney en profita pour faire le tour de la maison pour repérer les caméras puis revint dans la maison où elle retrouva Vaughn. Ils discutaient dans la salle de bains après avoir brouillé les micros en ouvrant les robinets de la douche.

S: On sortira jamais vivant d'ici! Il y a des caméras tous les 30 mètres! A coté mon séjour à Camp Williams c'était rien!

V: Depuis quand on est peu démonstratif de nos sentiments! On n'est pas dans une télé réalité à ce que je sache!... tes parents sont dingues de nous avoir envoyé ici!

S: Je sais...

Sydney le rejoignit parterre en s'asseyant à coté de lui et lui prit la main tendrement.

S: Dis moi que ça sera bientôt fini...

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, il glissa son bras dans son dos et la resserra près de lui.

V: On s'en sortira... souviens toi, quand on était enfermés en Corée et prêt à être exécuté...

S: Ouais...

Elle tourna la tête et sentit son regard doux et réconfortant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement qu'il intensifia immédiatement.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient trouvé un plan pour récupérer l'assembleur. Vaughn devait provoquer un surtension électrique ce qui couperait l'électricité du quartier et Sydney pourrait ainsi monté voler l'assembleur. Tout ce passa comme prévu, la mission réussit, vint le moment de l'extraction. Un homme de la communauté ne croyant pas en la sincérité de Syd et Vaughn, les épiait à longueur de journées et lors de l'extraction, ils furent surprit. Le contact les attendait, Sydney vit que l'homme était prêt à tirer sur Vaughn et elle s'interposa entre lui et l'homme mais ce fut trop tard, elle prit 2 balles dans le ventre. Vaughn était paralysé par la peur, après un laps de temps il prit Sydney dans ses bras et partit avec le contact qui l'amena jusqu'à l'avion où une équipe médicale attendait à bord. Les médecins firent leurs possibles mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui retirer les balles, ils stoppèrent du mieux l'hémorragie et lui donnèrent de la morphine pour la douleur. Elle était groggy, Vaughn était à ses cotés lui tenant la main.

Elle était toujours sonnée par les doses de morphine mais tenta de rester éveillé un moment ; elle vit Vaughn à ses cotés et lui sourit avec difficulté. Voyant qu'elle avait reprit connaissance, Vaughn se pencha vers elle.

V: Comment tu te sens?

S: Un camion m'est passé dessus, c'est ça!

V: (souriant à sa tentative d'humour) Non... tu as deux balles dans le ventre. Les médecins ne peuvent rien faire pour l'instant ; il faut attendre l'atterrissage pour qu'ils t'opèrent.

S: Tu n'as rien?

V: Non-

S: Je suis si fatiguée...

V: Repose toi, je reste là...

Vaughn était en salle d'attente, le regard fixé sur la porte du bloc attendant que le médecin en sorte pour lui donner des nouvelles de Sydney. 3 heures passèrent ainsi, Jack, Irina et Nadia l'avait rejoint et il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. A peine le médecin eu t'il passé la porte que Vaughn se rua vers lui.

V: (inquiet) Comment va t'elle?

M: Elle s'en sortira... cependant je dois vous parler de quelque chose...

Entre temps les autres avaient rejoint Vaughn près du médecin.

M: (aux autres) Vous êtes sa famille?

N: Oui, je suis sa soeur et voici nos parents-

I: Qu'a t'elle?

M: Nous avons retiré les deux balles mais celles ci ont fait beaucoup de dégâts-

V: Comment ça beaucoup de dégâts?

M: Elle est dorénavant stérile... je suis désolé-

J: C'est irréversible?

M: Oui...

Vaughn était terrassé par cette nouvelle, des larmes pointaient dans ses yeux ; Nadia vit tout de suite son état et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Ils étaient tous les 4 sous le choc.

I: On peut la voir?

M: Oui, elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller... je pense qu'il serait préférable que je lui annonce-

N: ça ne vous dérange pas?

M: C'est mon travail...

N: Merci Docteur...

V: Je veux la voir...

20 minutes passèrent, lorsque le médecin ressortit de la chambre de Sydney, Vaughn y entra, il se sentait coupable, ces 2 balles lui étaient destiné et Sydney comme à l'accoutumer s'était dévoué pour lui sauver la vie. Il leva la tête vers elle, il visage emplit de larmes et s'approcha doucement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Elle fondit en sanglot dans ses bras.

V: Je suis là... je t'aiderai-

S: (se détachant) Vaughn?

V: Oui... on s'en sortira-

S: Non... ça ne sert à rien-

V: De quoi tu parles?

S: Quittes moi... pars... va refaire ta vie loin de moi-

**Ch 8**

V: Hors de question. Je t'aime Sydney, et je ne te quitterais pas-

S: Tu ne pourras jamais être heureux avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'enfants-

V: Laisses nous une chance... la médecine évolue, il y aura peut être une solution... (silence) je ne ferais pas cette erreur une deuxième fois. Je reste avec toi...

S: Tu tiens à ce que ta vie devienne un désastre!

V: Tu es ma vie! Sans toi, je ne suis personne!

Sydney soupira en fermant les yeux, Vaughn la reprit dans ses bras malgré sa réticence ; elle se détendit au bout de quelques secondes.

Seule Fran fut mise au courant de la stérilité de Syd. Fran et Nadia passait beaucoup de temps au coté de Syd pour lui remonter le moral et la distraire ; Fran arrivait à terme et devait accoucher d'ici quelques jours, elle était mal à l'aise face à Sydney du fait qu'elle est enceinte alors que Sydney ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants. Fran accoucha d'un petit garçon nommé Josh.

Sydney reprenait lentement sa vie en main, Vaughn ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il était présent, aimant, protecteur, à l'écoute comme il l'avait toujours été avec elle. Les mois passèrent ainsi jusqu'au jour où Sydney se sentit mal ; elle était fatiguée et nauséeuse par moment. Vaughn s'était levé et avait réveillé Sydney 10 minutes auparavant mais ne la voyant toujours pas arrivé il retourna dans la chambre.

V: Chérie...

S: Mmmhhh...

V: ça va?

S: Je suis fatiguée-

V: Tu devrais aller voir le médecin-

S: J'irai tout à l'heure si tu y tiens... je dois récupérer les résultats de mes analyses de sang.

Vaughn lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle prit le remerciant d'un sourire. Ils se préparèrent rapidement, Sydney avait les résultats de ses analyses et elle était toujours sous le choc des conclusions et préféra avoir confirmation auprès d'un médecin. Il l'ausculta puis lui fit une échographie.

M: Tout va bien. Votre grossesse se passe pour le mieux-

S: Docteur... comment vous expliquer que je puisse être enceinte alors qu'il y a 6 mois, vous m'affirmiez que mon état était irréversible.

M: Je ne comprends pas moi même mais... vous êtes bien enceinte et d'après ce que je vois, je dirais de 3 mois...

S: C'est invraisemblable... le bébé va bien alors?

M: Le? Vous voulez dires les-

S: Les?

M: Oui. Ce sont des jumeaux... ou des jumelles... on saura ça à la prochaine échographie dans 6 semaines-

S: Vous êtes sûr?

M: Oui, il n'y a aucun doute possible et ça explique votre état de fatigue. Vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos et vous allez devoir arrêter le terrain-

S: Bien sûr...

Sydney était assise à son bureau, songeuse, pensant à la façon dont elle apprendrait ça à Vaughn. Celui ci pénétra dans son bureau ce qui sortit Sydney de sa rêverie. Elle se leva et avança vers lui en souriant. Vaughn était agréablement surprit de la voir si souriante.

V: Qu'est ce que tu as?

S: Je sais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser-

V: Syd?

S: Je suis allé voir le médecin et... (elle lui tendit la feuille de ses résultats d'analyses qu'il prit)... on va être parents Michael...

Lisant les résultats et écoutant Sydney en même temps, il n'en revenait pas, il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

V: Tu es sûre?

S: Oui... dans à peu près 6 mois je mettrais nos enfants au monde-

V: Nos?

S: Oui, des jumeaux ou des jumelles-

Il la reprit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

V: Je t'aime... non, je vous aime tous les 3... tu es merveilleuse.

S: Non, tu m'as sauvé... tu m'as guérie. Merci d'être resté...

Il lui sourit avant de caresser tendrement son ventre plat. Tout le monde fut rapidement mit au courant. Ses parents ainsi que Nadia et Fran étaient encore étonné de la nouvelle étant donné le verdict précédent du médecin. Sydney arrêta le terrain bien que Vaughn continuait pour l'instant, il avait demandé à Jack d'être retiré du terrain 2 mois avant l'accouchement de Sydney. Cependant avec deux agents en moins sur le terrain, il faudrait une autre équipe à la division ; Chase confia à Sydney deux nouvelles recrues qui serait chargé de les remplacer avec Vaughn. Les recrues Raquel Martin et Thomas Langfield devaient arriver dans la matinée. Syd et Vaughn étaient encore chez elle, sa grossesse commençait à se voir et elle voyait que Vaughn était soucieux, il déjeunait dans la cuisine tout les deux étaient assis au bar.

S: Tu veux en parler...

V: De quoi?

S: De ce qui te fait flipper-

V: Je dois t'avouer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas par où commencer-

S: Ohho... c'est pas bon signe quand tu commence comme ça-

V: Tu veux bien arrêter d'être sarcastique, c'est suffisamment difficile...

S: ça ne peut pas être si catastrophique... vas y...

V: Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois... et ce n'est pas une coïncidence, si j'ai été ton agent de liaison-

S: De quoi tu parles?

V: Je ne m'appelle pas Michael Vaughn...

S: (choquée et énervée) Je ne comprends pas!

V: Je m'appelle Michael Grandin. Quelques mois après mon arrivée à la CIA, un agent, un ami de mon père m'a contacté ; je voulais en savoir plus sur mon père alors j'ai accepté de le rencontrer.

S: Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça! Qui est ton père! Et qui est cet agent!

V: Mon père est bien Bill Vaughn, les tests génétiques le prouvent... et cet agent, c'était Kendall... il était l'ami de mon père. En réalité, ils travaillaient tout les 2 pour le DSR, sur Rambaldi et ses prophéties. Lorsque Kendall a eu vent de mon entrée à la CIA, il s'est débrouillé pour entrer en contact avec moi et il a commencé à me parler de mon père et de leur travail... la protection des oeuvres de Rambaldi et de ses descendants... de l'Elue et du Passager-

S: Tu veux dire que depuis presque 6 ans tu me mens!

V: Je l'ai fait pour ta protection... ma mission était seulement de te protéger et jamais, il n'a été question que je joue avec tes sentiments. Mon amour pour toi n'est pas une comédie... je t'aime et ça fait depuis ta réapparition que je me bats contre Kendall pour te dire la vérité... je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et j'accepterais ta décision quelque soit ton choix...

S: Pourquoi tu as changé de nom?

V: En réalité, je m'appelle Michael Vaughn mais quelques mois après la mort de mon père, ma mère s'est remariée et son mari m'a adopté...

S: (perdue) tout est si soudain... tu n'aurais pas dû attendre l'aval de Kendall! Comment as tu pu faire comme si de rien était lors de nos découvertes sur Rambaldi! J'avais confiance en toi! Et toi tu me trahis encore! Et ton mariage avec Lauren, c'était calculé aussi!

V: Non je te l'ais dit, mes sentiments pour toi on toujours été sincère et quand à Lauren, elle m'a manipulé...

S: (énervée) Et qu'est ce que je suis censée faire maintenant! Te pardonner et qu'on vive heureux tout les 4!

V: Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de réfléchir mais... si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là-

S: Et qui me dit que tu ne me mentiras pas à nouveau! Parce que me blesser, c'est devenue une habitude chez toi!

Vaughn baissa la tête avant d'aller chercher sa veste, il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers Sydney.

V: Pour moi, ça ne changera jamais rien Sydney. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort...

Sydney le regarda partir puis mis sa tête dans ses mains et commença à réfléchir.

_ i Il m'annonce ça alors que je suis enceinte... Il aurait pu le faire avant, quand je suis revenue avec Nadia!... Il veut que je lui pardonne de m'avoir mentit et trahis en un claquement de doigts!... Pourquoi faut il toujours que je sois le pion de l'échiquier que sont ma famille et mes amis!... Quoi qu'il en soit me révéler la vérité était tout aussi dangereux que de me laisser dans l'ignorance... Jusqu'à quel point il est impliqué dans cette histoire de Rambaldi? Et qui d'autres est au courant? Eric? Mes parents? Nadia? /i _

Vaughn était dans son bureau, penché sur ses recherches sur Sark quand il aperçut Sydney discuter avec ses parents. Il croisa son regard un bref instant avant de baisser la tête fautivement.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sydney pour le rejoindre dans son bureau.

S: Il me faut des réponses. Qui d'autre est au courant? Pourquoi me révéler tout ça maintenant? Et... es tu impliqué dans les prophéties?

V: Tu crois que c'était une partie de plaisir de tout te cacher! Tu crois peut être qu'à ta disparition je ne me suis pas sentit coupable!... J'ai beau censé être en mission mais la réalité c'est que ça n'a jamais été une mission pour moi, je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de toi, le jour où tu as débarqué dans mon bureau! Je n'ai jamais échafaudé de plan sur nos sentiments!... Tu es enceinte et je n'avais plus le droit de te mentir même si c'était pour ta protection-

S: Est ce qu'Eric est au courant?

V: Je n'en ai jamais parlé. Tu es la première mais je crois que ta mère se doute de quelque chose...

Sydney s'assit, joignit ses mains avant de mettre sa tête dans celles ci.

V: Je sais que tu vas vouloir du temps-

S: Tu vois souvent Kendall?

V: Non... je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il t'a révélé la vérité sur tes 2 années-

S: Je comprends pas. Il était le seul à savoir pour ma disparition et jamais, il ne t'en a parlé!

V: Non... si j'avais su, les choses seraient différentes... et on n'aurait pas mit autant de temps à se retrouver...

S: Ecoutes pour ce qui est de nous... laisses moi le temps de faire le point... quel vont être les conséquences pour toi?

V: Je serais toujours ici... mais si Kendall l'apprend, il va dépêcher un autre agent pour ta protection... et je serais hors du coup-

S: Oui mais tu es le père de nos enfants... tu feras toujours parti de ma vie-

V: Je veux être présent pour eux.

S: Tu es leur père, je ne t'empêcherais jamais de les voir : on sait trop bien tout les deux ce que c'est que de vivre avec un seul parent...

V: Tu vas en parler à Nadia?

S: Toute cette histoire est entre toi et moi... personne ne sera au courant...

V: Merci...

Sydney ressortit du bureau, c'est à cet instant qu'elle se souvint que les recrues arrivaient aujourd'hui. Elle passa sa journée à leur parler des protocoles, des missions, des briefings, des rapports jusqu'à ce que Vaughn vienne l'interrompre. Quand elle le vit, sa colère refit rapidement surface.

V: Ta mère veut te voir-

S: (énervée) Je vais y aller!

V: Syd?

S: (énervée) Laisses moi!

Vaughn repartit avec cette blessure grande ouverte au fond de son coeur, de l'avoir désormais perdue. Il savait qu'il était responsable de la situation mais il espérait secrètement qu'un jour elle lui pardonnerait.

Sydney laissa les agents avec Dixon et rejoignit sa mère.

S: Tu m'as appelé?

I: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe avec Vaughn?

S: Ce n'est pas tes affaires!

I: Alors il t'a parlé.

S: De quoi tu parles?

I: De Kendall, de son appartenance au DSR... je ne dirais rien mais ne soit pas aussi tête de mule que moi... tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour te protéger.

S: Je dois y aller.

I: N'oublies pas ce que je viens de te dire...

4 mois passèrent ainsi, tout le monde avait remarqué la distance entre Syd et Vaughn bien que ceux ci démentaient qu'ils avaient un problème. Depuis la veille Sydney était en congé maternité et Vaughn ne faisait plus de terrain, il se cantonnait d'un emploi de bureau et de travailler à la stratégie. Eric avait tenté de faire parler Vaughn mais il rentra droit dans un mur. Syd était chez elle et Fran venait d'arriver avec Josh. Elle embrassa Fran et Josh avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

F: Comment va?

S: Très bien-

F: Bien sûr... et Michael?

S: Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin-

F: Vous comptez nier que vous avez un problème encore longtemps!

S: Il n'y a aucun problème entre nous-

F: (sarcastiquement) C'est évident!... (doucement) Dès qu'il est près de toi, tu es en colère, énervée, tu lui lances des regards furieux... Je continue?

S: Et même si c'était vrai, je ne veux pas en parler...

F: Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé? Vous viviez l'un pour l'autre... et du jour au lendemain, c'est comme s'il y avait un mur infranchissable entre vous...

S: Fran...

F: Tu as beau cacher ta tristesse... je vois bien dans vos regards que vous vous aimez toujours-

S: Arrêtes s'il te plait.

F: C'est si horrible que ça?

Sydney baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir, être en colère et l'invectiver dans sa tête ; elle ne parvenait pas à faire le point dans leur relation. Etait il sincère lorsqu'il disait l'aimer depuis leur première rencontre? Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments ; elle l'aimait bien sûr ; elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer en bad boy, cette sensation qu'elle avait toujours eu lorsqu'il était à ses cotés. Sensation d'une personne à qui elle pouvait faire totalement confiance et que jamais il ne changerait de bord en allant du coté des terroristes tel que Sloane et Sark.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que Fran venait l'enlacer pour la réconforter.

Elles s'écartèrent lorsque le téléphone retentit et Syd décrocha.

S: Allô?

: C'est moi. Tu sais où est Vaughn?

S: Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin-

: Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être?

S: Maman-

I: Continuer à lui en vouloir, n'arrangeras pas votre situation-

S: C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles!

I: Réfléchis Sydney...

Elle raccrocha alors qu'on sonnait à la porte, Sydney se leva et découvrit un homme en costume devant elle puis elle aperçut une voiture sombre avec des vitres fumées garée au bout de sa rue.

S: Oui.

: Je cherche l'agent Vaughn-

S: Il n'est pas ici. Et dites à Kendall que je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien de garde!

Elle lui referma la porte au nez alors que Fran tentait désespérément de comprendre.

F: C'était qui?

S: Un chien de garde!

F: D'après ce que j'ai vu, il était plutôt mignon pour un chien...

Syd lui sourit avant de se rasseoir.

F: Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, c'est pas bon pour toi de tout garder comme ça...

S: Peut être-

Sydney soupira longuement en entendant son portable sonner ; elle décrocha légèrement sur les nerfs.

S: Allô!

: Sydney, où est Vaughn.

Reconnaissant cette voix, elle sortit sur le balcon.

S: J'en sais rien et arrêter d'envoyez vos toutous pour me surveiller!

: Vous savez pourquoi je le fais! J'ai déchargé Vaughn de votre protection-

S: Que vous l'ayez fait ou non, Vaughn restera près de moi!

: Sydney-

S: Si vous me collez encore quelqu'un sur le dos, je vous le renvoi en pièce détachées et vous n'aurez plus qu'à reconstituer le puzzle! C'est clair?

: Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être impliqué-

S: Laissez moi vivre ma vie!... et si vous persistez à me harceler, je disparaîtrai et jamais vous ne me retrouverez, moi et mes enfants!

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, resta accoudé au balcon quelques instants le temps de se calmer. Elle revint vers Fran en lui souriant. Elles passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'elle n'ait de nouvelles de Vaughn mais Kendall n'avait pas lâché, un agent était posté devant chez elle jour et nuit.

Il était 3 heures du matin et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, les bébés faisant la bamboula dans son ventre. Elle se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine quand elle ressentit une présence dans le salon.

S: Comment tu es entré? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

**Ch 9**

: Bonsoir...

S: Vaughn...

V: J'ai crocheté la serrure de la porte du balcon... je sais que Kendall m'a déchargé de ta protection... et il est hors de question que je retourne au DSR. Ils vont me coller dans un bureau alors que toi et les enfants, vous serez certainement en danger... et ne pas pouvoir veillez sur vous, ça me rend dingue...

S: Ecoute, j'ai été clair avec Kendall. Je lui ais dit que je ne voulais personne mais un agent est toujours dans la rue...

V: Je l'ai vu-

S: Pourquoi es tu venu?

V: Je voulais vous voir tous les 3... j'avais besoin de savoir que vous alliez bien... je sais que tout est loin d'être réglé entre nous-

S: On va bien... mais je serai plus rassuré si tu étais là...

V: Tu y as réfléchis?

S: J'ai beau t'en vouloir de toute mes forces... mais ma raison me rappelle ce que je ressens quand tu es là, je ne l'ai jamais éprouvé pour aucun autre homme... rien que ta présence me rend heureuse, souriante... elle me rassure et je me sens en sécurité... tu avais raison... nous deux c'est éternel... ad vitam aeternam... je t'aime Vaughn...

V: J'ai si peur depuis que je t'ai dit la vérité... j'ai cru que jamais tu ne me pardonnerais...

Il s'approcha lentement puis la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Ils étaient enlacés au milieu du salon, Vaughn se détacha, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sydney.

V: Tu es sûre que les enfants vont bien?

S: Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. Ils sont en pleine forme pour m'empêcher de dormir...

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Sydney et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en sentant l'agitation dans le ventre de Sydney.

V: Ils ne te fatiguent pas trop?

S: (souriant) ça ira. Dans moins de 2 mois, j'aurais accouché et après vive les nuits où je serais debout!

V: Je serais là. Tu ne seras pas seule...

Il posa un doux regard sur elle, caressa tendrement son visage avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

V: Tu m'as manquée...

S: à moi aussi... je n'aurais pas dû réagir si impulsivement-

V: ça n'a aucune importance. L'essentiel est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre... je t'aime.

Elle l'enlaça, reposant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il la soulevait, la prenant dans ses bras et partit l'allonger dans la chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et se coula dans son dos et l'enlaça alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui, glissant sa tête dans le creux de cou. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, enlacés et heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'être tant désiré.

Vaughn s'était rapidement préparé, il revenait dans la chambre, Sydney dormant toujours. Il l'observa un moment puis il la vit remuer et passer son bras sur l'autre moitié du lit en gémissant. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux regardant autour d'elle alors qu'il s'approchait s'asseyant au bord du lit.

S: Vaughn...

V: Je suis là...

Il l'embrassa tendrement ce qui fit décrocher un sourire à Sydney.

V: Je vais devoir y aller-

S: Je sais...

V: Ne te fatigue pas trop et repose toi... je repasse dans la matinée...

S: Ok...

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit pour la division alors qu'elle se rendormait. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se leva puis sortant devant chez elle pour récupérer le journal, elle vit que la voiture était toujours là. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, réfléchissant un instant.

Elle prépara une tasse de café puis ressortit, se dirigeant vers cette voiture. Elle l'invita à venir boire un café, celui ci accepta, et elle le fit s'asseoir au salon puis lui donna "ce café". Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne tombe dans un profond sommeil. En effet, elle avait fait fondre un puissant somnifère dans le café. Elle installa l'agent sur une chaise et l'attacha solidement après lui avoir retiré toutes les armes qu'il dissimulait. Il se réveilla en milieu de matinée alors que Sydney était sortit. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle le vit réveillé.

S: ça y est, vous êtes réveillé!

A: Mais qu'est ce qu'i' vous a prit!

S: Je vais être claire. Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'un agent quelconque chargé de ma protection contre mon gré. Alors vous allez gentiment appelé Kendall et lui dire qu'il est hors de question que vous restez ici sinon, je reprendrais les choses en main et vos capacités d'avoir un jour des enfants seront réduite à néant!

A: (déglutissant péniblement) Vous êtes barje! Jamais je ne ferais ça!

S: Très bien! C'est vous qui voyez! Seulement, Kendall me connaît suffisamment... et lorsqu'il apprendra que vous n'avez pas fait votre rapport, il enverra un autre agent et à lui aussi, il arrivera certainement le même genre de mésaventures! La maison est grande, je peux enlever pas mal d'agent! Alors?

A: D'accord...

Il accepta, Sydney lui composa le numéro de Kendall. Il s'identifia puis expliqua les exigences de Sydney à Kendall alors qu'elle le menaçait toujours puis elle reprit le téléphone.

S: Kendall! Redonnez mon dossier à Vaughn et je le libérerais!

K: Sydney, je ne peux pas-

S: Vous pouvez! C'est ça ou je vous le renvoie en pièces détachées, pièces par pièces par la poste!

K: Pourquoi vous agissez ainsi? Ça ne vous ressemble pas-

S: Et qu'est ce qu'i' me ressemble, hein! Vous n'auriez jamais dû tout me cacher! Vous auriez dû m'en parler lors de ma disparition, tout serait différent!

K: Vous ne pourrez pas le garder indéfiniment-

S: Et si vous m'envoyez d'autres agents, ils leur arrivera la même chose! C'est Vaughn ou personne!

K: Sydney, il a disparu-

S: Je ne vous demande pas de m'envoyer Vaughn. Juste de lui réassigner mon dossier!

K: Vous savez où il se trouve! Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans protection-

S: Kendall! Ma patience à des limites!

K: Très bien...

S: Je vous jure que si vous me faite un coup en douce, je le saurais très vite!

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre. Elle se retourna vers l'agent.

S: Si Kendall tient parole je vous relâcherais sinon, vous serez bon pour une bonne séance de torture!

A: Alors priez pour qu'il fasse le bon choix.

Les clefs dans la serrure, les avertirent de l'arrivée imminente d'une personne ; Sydney savait que c'était Vaughn, elle s'avança vers lui alors qu'il passait la porte. Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, ils se séparèrent et avancèrent vers le salon où l'agent était toujours attaché à une chaise. Vaughn était interloqué face à la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

V: Connor? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?... (silence puis se tournant vers Sydney) Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça!

S: C'était devenu nécessaire-

V: (regardant réprobativement Sydney) Vraiment?

S: Je n'ai pas besoin d'une pléiade de gardes du corps! Et tu sais que je ne supporte pas d'être surveillé continuellement!

V: Tu l'as menacé?

C: Elle ne s'est pas gêné-

V: Syd. Qu'est ce que t'as fait?

S: Kendall doit te réassigner mon dossier... et je le relâcherais après-

V: Il a accepté!

S: Oui... tu devras vérifier qu'il l'a fait-

C: (à Sydney) Vous êtes complètement dingue!

Vaughn était perdu, Sydney lui avait encore fait un coup du diable, elle s'était risquée à affronter Kendall dans son état.

C: (à Vaughn) Mike, tu veux pas la raisonner-

V: C'est inutile, elle m'écoutera pas... elle ne te feras rien... enfin, j'espère-

C: Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves... comment tu peux être amoureux d'une femme aussi cinglée...

S: Je ne suis pas cinglée, je veux juste ma liberté et qu'on me foute la paix!

V: Kendall pourrait faire un rapport sur toi-

S: Il ne le fera pas... s'il le fait, il sera obligé de se découvrir vis à vis de ses activités. Il risque trop gros en faisant un rapport sur moi à Chase. Fais moi confiance, il fera ce que je lui ais demandé.

V: Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi mais Kendall-

S: Vaughn! Il le fera...

V: Ok, je vais vérifier... (se rapprochant de Sydney) Calme toi, s'il te plait... je voudrais que tu-

S: Je sais mais seulement lorsque je serais sûre qu'il n'enverra personne d'autre...

Vaughn acquiesça puis passa quelques coups de fils à des personnes dignes de confiance qui lui confirma que Kendall avait bien fait les démarches et qu'il était bien chargé de la protection de Syd.

Il revint vers elle en souriant. Ils détachèrent Connor qui n'en revenait toujours pas du cran de Sydney.

C: (à Syd) Vous êtes toujours comme ça? Aussi impitoyable?

S: (échangeant un regard complice avec Vaughn puis baissa la tête) Non, je veux juste vivre ma vie et avoir une vie normale... je n'ai rien contre vous Connor. C'est seulement que je suis contre les décisions de Kendall et qu'il a forcé Vaughn à me cacher beaucoup de chose...

V: Connor, je comprendrais si tu faisais un rapport sur moi à Kendall-

C: Je n'ai aucune raison de faire un rapport contre vous deux. Il n'y a que quelques jours que j'ai apprit la vérité Mike. Ton entrée à la CIA ainsi que lorsque Kendall t'a contacté et qu'il t'a confié la mission de protéger Sydney...

S: J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir été sans merci-

C: Non... c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je me fais manipulée par une femme ainsi et qui plus est par un agent de renom...

S: Désolée...

V: (à Connor) Et tu me demandes pourquoi je tiens tant à elle... (fixant Sydney) elle est parfaite...

S: Non...

Vaughn lui sourit et se leva en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée.

V: Tu attends quelqu'un?

S: Non... c'est peut être Fran.

Vaughn découvrit Nadia et Fran sur le seuil de la porte ; celles ci étaient étonnées de le voir ici.

F: Michael? Mais... mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

N: Syd est là?

V: Oui... entrez-

F: Je comprends pas. Je croyais que toi et Syd-

V: Fran...

Ils rentrèrent tous les 3. Connor en profita pour partir tandis que Fran et Nadia embrassèrent Syd. Vaughn vint vers elle alors qu'elles s'installèrent.

V: Syd, je vais y aller-

S: Attends. (elle se leva et l'entraîna dans la chambre) sur nous... tu ne leur as rien dit?

V: Non... je vais vérifier que Kendall n'envoie personne d'autre.

S: Merci...

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'il lui retourna en souriant avant de partir. Elle retourna au salon où Fran et Nadia l'attendait.

F: J'espère que tu as une bonne explication!

S: à quoi?

N: Toi et Vaughn?

S: Je n'ai rien à vous dire-

N: Je sais bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose-

S: ça ne regarde que nous... et je ne veux plus en parler...

F: Il t'a trompé? Il a revu Lauren?

S: Fran!

F: Je sais pas, c'est possible.

S: Ce n'est pas ça. Le sujet est clos...

N: En tout cas, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux tous les 2...

F: Tu accouches quand?

S: C'est prévu pour le 20 avril, dans 1 mois et demi.

N: (fixant Sydney et distinguant un trouble) Qu'est ce que tu as Syd?

S: Rien... (voyant le regard insistant de sa soeur) j'ai... j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur-

N: Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour être parents... ça viendra tout seul-

S: Comment peux tu en être convaincu?

N: J'ai confiance en toi. Et puis tu n'es pas seule...

F: Et d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, Michael est toujours près de toi-

S: Je ne veux pas relancer le sujet sur lui...

F: Pourquoi?

S: Je lui ais promit de ne rien dire...

N: Donc c'est important, ça concerne l'Agence?

S: Nadia!

F: ça pourrait te soulager d'en parler-

S: je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler...

Ils discutèrent tout l'après midi et Vaughn rentra peu de temps après leur départ. Sydney était allongé sur le canapé et dormait paisiblement. La voyant ainsi, il sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement avant d'embrasser son ventre. Ce contact la fit sourire puis elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Vaughn alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle en évitant de porter son poids sur le corps de Sydney.

V: Comment tu te sens?

S: Mieux depuis que tu es là...

V: Tu t'es reposée?

S: Un peu-

V: Il est vrai ce mensonge?

S: (souriant) Je ne peux pas te mentir sans que tu t'en rendes compte!... te sentir près de moi m'a manqué...

V: J'ai rêvé de cet instant toute la journée...

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, enlacé sur le canapé quand le portable de Vaughn sonna. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Sydney en soupirant alors que Sydney riait.

S: Tu devrais répondre.

V: On peut pas être tranquille rien qu'une soirée...

Il répondit tout en observant Sydney se préparant à boire dans la cuisine.

3 ans plus tard...

Sydney avait accouchée de Matthias et Megan et ceux ci allaient à l'école depuis peu ; Vaughn était toujours à la division avec Nadia, Weiss, Dixon, Marshall, Irina et Jack ainsi que Raquel et Thomas ; Chase avait recruté une ultime recrue Jessica Turner, 6 mois auparavant. Fran et Will s'étaient mariés voilà 2 ans, Nadia et Eric vivaient ensemble. Vaughn cherchait toujours Sloane et Sark.

Depuis ces quelques mois où les enfants allaient à l'école, Sydney se languissait seule à la maison, elle désirait reprendre son poste à la division mais elle craignait la réaction de Vaughn à cette nouvelle. Celui ci ne rentrant que tard le soir, il parvenait à peine à être disponible pour les enfant et pour Sydney encore moins ; bien que sa mission de protéger Sydney était toujours d'actualité. Elle était rentré depuis quelques minutes et préparait le goûté des jumeaux quand elle entendit claquer la porte et que les jumeaux se ruèrent dans l'entrée. Apercevant leur père, ils se jetèrent dans ses bras pendant que Sydney s'était appuyé contre le mur, souriant à la vue de sa famille où Vaughn enlaçait puis embrassait ses enfants. Il se releva - les enfants retournant à leurs jeux - et s'avança vers Sydney avant de l'embrasser tendrement, la prenant dans ses bras.

S: Déjà rentré?

V: Oui, j'avais un rapport à finir mais ça peut attendre demain... et j'avais trop envie de vous retrouver.

S: (l'embrassant) ça, c'est une bonne excuse...

V: Vous me manquiez et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouver rien que tous les 4...

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille collant son torse dans le dos de Sydney, posant son menton sur son épaule et respirant son doux parfum.

V: Ils vont avoir 3 ans dans 1 mois et ils sont déjà presque autonome-

S: Et affreusement complice pour me faire tourner en bourrique-

V: (souriant) ça, ça vient de toi. T'es aussi têtue qu'une tête de mule...

S: (le frappant à l'épaule) Hé! T'exagères!

V: (rigolant) Pas du tout!

Dans la nuit, Sydney ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la proximité de Vaughn et de la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils aient passé tous les 4. Elle était toujours partagé entre continuer à s'occuper de ses enfants et retourner à la division. Vaughn avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la forcer à se confier mais elle restait fermée. Elle le regardait dormir alors qu'il la tenait toujours serrée contre lui. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur les lèvres où elle le sentit frémir avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

V: (ensommeillé) Syd...

S: Mmmhhh...

V: Tu ne dors pas?

S: Je n'ai pas sommeil-

V: Si tu me parlais, je suis certain qu'après tu pourrais dormir tranquillement...

S: Tout va bien-

V: Chérie, dis moi ce qu'i' te tracasse.

S: Rien d'important-

V: ça l'est suffisamment pour que tu n'en dormes pas.

S: (soupirant) Je veux revenir-

V: Revenir? Où ça? A la division?

S: Oui. J'aime m'occuper de Matt et Meg mais ils vont à l'école dorénavant et je me sens inutile, seule à la maison-

V: ça fait plus de 3 ans que tu n'as pas fait de terrain-

S: Je ne te parle pas de retourner sur le terrain. Je suis parfaitement capable de travailler à la stratégie.

V: Je serais incapable de te faire revenir sur ta décision donc si tu veux revenir, fais le-

S: Tu m'en veux-

V: Non, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien et que tu es certaine de ton choix.

S: Merci...

Le lendemain, Sydney avait emmené les jumeaux à l'école ; Vaughn était déjà à la division quand Sydney arriva. Après avoir vu Eric et Nadia, elle vit ses parents dans leurs bureaux ; tout deux étaient contre son retour à la division mais elle parvint à les convaincre qu'elle se contenterait de rester à la stratégie. Ils lui expliquèrent alors la situation sur Sark et Sloane et qu'il faut retrouver leur trace le plus rapidement ; elle appela quelques contacts et fit une recherche sur Echelon afin de retrouver leur trace.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle alla trouver Vaughn dans son bureau ; elle l'observa, il était en conversation avec Jessica et souriait. Une pointe de jalousie monta en elle, elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de frapper et entrer dans le bureau.

S: Je te dérange?

V: Bien sûr que non... Agent Turner, je vous présente l'agent Bristow-

Sydney lança un regard noir à Vaughn qui lui sourit ; elle se tourna vers Jessica puis lui serra la main tandis que celle ci dévorait toujours Vaughn des yeux. Elles se saluèrent, Sydney lança un regard furieux à Vaughn, tandis qu'il hésitait à croiser le regard de Syd, Jessica comprenant qu'elle était de trop finit par partir, non sans un dernier regard et sourire à Vaughn. Sydney attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour fixer Vaughn.

S: Je vois pourquoi, tu ne tenais pas à ce que je revienne-

V: Syd, tu te trompes-

S: Je me trompe! Tu as vu comme elle te dévorait du regard!

V: Elle n'est rien pour moi!

S: Bien sûr... (cyniquement) et je dois avoir une totale confiance en toi!

V: Il ne s'agit pas de confiance! je ne t'ai jamais trompé, que ce soit avec Jessica ou une autre-

S: Tu oublies Lauren-

V: Elle est sortie de notre vie! Tu me crois assez stupide pour détruire notre couple alors que depuis 5 ans, je fais tout pour le reconstruire!

Sydney baissa la tête, s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

V: Je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec toi... tu n'as aucune raison de douter comme ça. Je t'aime et rien d'autre ne compte plus pour moi que ton bonheur et nos enfants...

S: Ouais. C'est juste que... qu'elle est agent, et blonde en plus-

V: Elle n'est pas Lauren et aucun n'agent ne t'arrive à la cheville sur le terrain... hormis ta soeur-

S: D'accord mais promets moi, de lui parler-

V: Oui-

S: (tendant un dossier) C'est le dossier que j'ai fait sur Sark et Sloane, je pense les avoir localisé-

V: (prenant le dossier en souriant) Sérieux?

S: Oui. Pourquoi?

V: On n'arrive pas savoir où ils sont et toi... toi, en moins de 4 heures; tu les as retrouvé?

S: (souriant) Comme quoi, je suis indispensable!

V: Ils sont où?

S: En Irlande, à Galway plus exactement... ils ont rendez vous avec une personne sur l'île d'Aran-

V: Tu m'étonneras toujours... qu'est ce qu'ils font là bas?

S: D'après les conditions climatiques, une tempête doit avoir lieu sur cette île d'ici quelques heures et j'ai réussi à décrypter une de leurs conversations. Ils parlent de leur plan, de répercussions dans l'air et de la population... j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une arme nucléaire ou bactériologique. T'en penses quoi?

V: ça se tient. Et ça serait tout à fait leur style ; mais la question c'est: pourquoi?

S: Peut être qu'il s'agit d'un essai pour convaincre un groupe terroriste de leur loyauté ou bien il peut s'agir d'Elena... j'en sais rien...

V: T'en as parlé à tes parents?

S: Oui, ils vont envoyer une équipe sur place pour les arrêter-

V: Tu restes là?

S: J'ai dit que je ne reprendrais pas le terrain maintenant... mais là, tout de suite, je dois aller chercher les enfants à l'école-

V: Tu veux que je vienne?

S: Non, après on ira voir Fran, je les ramènerai et ensuite je reviendrai ici...

Vaughn était à son bureau à réfléchir quand il reçut un appel qui le mit hors de lui. En effet, c'était un appel de Camps Harris où il apprit l'évasion de Lauren. Chase lui demanda de reprendre contact avec elle et de la ramener. Cela faisait 3 heures qu'il avait reçu cet appel et malgré avoir reçu cet ordre, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée et encore moins à l'annoncer à Sydney. Il fut sortit de ses réminiscences par l'arrivée de Jessica à qui il avait demandé de passer.

Je: Tu voulais me voir?

V: Oui... (passant une main sur son visage) je veux que tu saches que je ne veux pas te blesser. Je crois savoir que tu apprécies ma compagnie-

Je: Tu es quelqu'un qui a un charme inné-

V: Laisses moi finir... je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et une famille-

Je: Pourquoi tu fais ça!

V: Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que je ne veux pas que tu espères quelque chose de moi alors qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous-

Je: Alors pourquoi as tu été si gentil envers moi?

V: Je peux être ton ami mais rien de plus...

Je: Je vois... tu dois être habitué à blesser les femmes de cette façon!

V: Ne crois pas ça... je tiens à toi... en tant qu'amie...

Je: Elle est ici?

V: Ne réagis pas comme ça. Je te dirais juste qu'elle est ma vie et que sans elle, je ne suis qu'un corps errant...

Jessica sortit furieuse au bord des larmes du bureau tandis que Syd entrait pantoise dans le bureau.

S: ça va?

V: Oui... (se massant l'arête du nez) tu es déjà de retour?

S: Je devais te parler... mais ça peut attendre. Tu veux parler?

V: Si je le fais, je vais encore te décevoir et te blesser-

S: Vaughn. Dis moi.

V: De quoi tu voulais me parler?

S: L'institutrice veut nous voir à 17h30 pour les jumeaux-

V: Un problème?

S: Non, elle veut juste nous parler d'un détail... maintenant dis moi, ce qu'i' s'est passé?

Vaughn soupira longuement, ferma les yeux avant de planter son regard dans celui de Sydney.

V: (déglutissant lentement et murmurant) Lauren s'est évadé.

Vaughn la regarda encaisser la nouvelle puis elle s'assit sur le bord du bureau en baissant la tête.

S: Je vois. Et maintenant?

V: Tu vas me détester... Chase m'a donné l'ordre de reprendre contact avec elle et de la retrouver-

S: Mais c'est incensé! Pourquoi toi! Elle peut très bien mettre d'autres agents que toi à sa recherche!

V: Je sais, je lui ais dit mais elle a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision... il me reste 15 jours avant de partir-

S: Vaughn! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser! Tu vas m'abandonner encore pour Lauren!

Il fit son possible pour calmer Sydney qui s'emportait et dont la rage et la colère étaient plus que visible. Elle sortit en trombe de son bureau, récupérant ses clefs de voiture au passage sur son bureau.

**Ch 10**

Eric et Nadia la virent sortir du bureau de Vaughn alors que celui ci baissa la tête en soupirant. Eric vint le voir directement.

E: Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état?

V: Rien-

E: Mike!

V: Lauren s'est évadé, Chase m'a ordonné de la retrouver et il me reste 15 jours avant de partir-

E: Quoi?

V: Ils ont monté un stratège pour que je puisse aborder Lauren et l'arrêter mais pour ça, je dois avoir quitter la CIA et la division-

E: Et Sydney et les enfants...

V: Oui. Je savais qu'elle serait furieuse après moi-

E: Mais Chase ne peut pas t'obliger à faire ça!

V: J'ai tenté de la convaincre mais elle ne veut rien entendre...

E: Va voir Sydney et parles lui! Je sais qu'elle aura beaucoup de mal à supporter ton départ mais vous devez en parler... et si tu veux un conseil, quand tu seras parti, appelle Sydney le plus souvent possible.

Il venait de coupé le moteur. Il était garé devant l'école à quelques mètres de la voiture de Sydney. Il souffla un coup et rentra dans l'école, rejoignant Sydney dans un couloir. Il s'approcha posant une main sur son bras ; à ce contact elle lui lança un regard noir et il enleva sa main.

V: On doit parler-

S: Le moment est mal choisi!

V: Ok.

L'institutrice les fit entrer alors que les jumeaux jouaient un peu plus loin et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de leur présence.

I: voilà, je vous ais demandé de venir parce que je ne peux pas garder vos enfants dans ma classe-

S: Comment ça?

V: Quoi ?

I: Ils ont une indépendance et une intelligence au dessus des autres enfants. Je me suis renseigné et avec votre accord, on pourrait leur faire sauter 2 classes... Ne me donnez pas une réponse tout de suite, je voulais d'abord vous en parler.

S: Ce n'est pas un risque de les faire avancer si vite?... enfin je veux dire, ils vont se retrouver avec des enfants plus mature qu'eux-

I: Je ne pense pas et puis vos enfants sont déjà très autonome. Par contre, il est impossible des les décollés l'un de l'autre... enfin avec votre accord, il pourrait changer de classe la semaine suivante.

V: On vous donnera notre réponse d'ici quelques jours.

I: Très bien.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis quelques heures, Syd revenait au salon après avoir couché les jumeaux. Vaughn était accoudé à la balustrade de la véranda et observait les étoiles. Elle avait deux tasses de café dans les mains et s'avança vers lui.

S: (tendant une tasse) Tiens...

V: Merci...

Vaughn savait qu'il était temps qu'il lui parle mais il ne voulait déclencher sa colère à nouveau en lui parlant de Lauren. Il la sentait distante et le comprenait très bien mais il était agacé d'avoir manqué de tact pour lui annoncer ça.

S: Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

V: Je ne suis pas seul à décider... on doit la prendre ensemble-

S: C'est de Lauren qu'on parle... quand il s'agit d'elle, tout est remis en question. Et puis ta décision est déjà prise-

V: Que je reste ou non, vous serez en danger-

S: Non. Mes parents nous mettrons sous bonne garde.

V: ça ne suffira pas et tu le sais... je ne veux pas vous laisser-

S: Tu n'as pas le choix. Enfin, Chase ne te l'as pas donné...

V: Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle-

S: Même si je suis contre ce plan, tu dois le faire-

V: Non-

S: Vaughn... si tu me promets de revenir et que plus jamais on entendra parler d'elle, alors fais le.

V: Ok...

Il la prit dans ses bras, la réchauffant au passage puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils parlèrent encore un moment puis allèrent se coucher.

Les jours suivant, les jumeaux avait changé de classe. 15 jours plus tard, Vaughn était sur le point de partir. Il était 10 H et il devait rejoindre un contact à l'aéroport pour lui donner ses informations sur Lauren.

Il était toujours à la division, le départ approchait ; il salua Jack, Irina, Marshall, Nadia, Jessica, Weiss ; Sydney était resté un peu à l'écart. Jessica la regardait d'un air dédaigneux , Sydney l'ignora, accompagna Vaughn jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans le tunnel. Il la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

S: Fait attention...

V: Je t'appelle bientôt. Prends soin de toi et des enfants...

Ils s'écartèrent, Vaughn caressait le visage de Sydney qui lui souriait tristement. Il se pencha, l'embrassant langoureusement. Sydney rompit leur étreinte, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner pour retourner à son bureau.

Vaughn se tourna vers l'ascenseur et fit un pas quand soudain il pivota. Il voyait Sydney avancer lentement et en moins de 10 secondes après, ils étaient à nouveau enlacés. Des larmes dévalaient sur le visage de Sydney depuis plusieurs minutes, Vaughn culpabilisait de lui causer autant de mal.

S: Tu devrais y aller, ton contact-

V: (posant son front contre celui de Syd) Je t'aime.

S: Moi aussi, je t'aime...Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

V: Je sais... je veux vraiment pas vous laisser-

S: Tu m'appelleras-

V: (effaçant les larmes sur le visage de Syd) Bien sûr... ais confiance, tout va s'arranger.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Vaughn partit tandis que Syd retournait à son bureau. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. L'équipe avait ramené Sark et Sloane, ils étaient enfermés à la CIA.

Les jours étaient longs pour Sydney. Ça faisait 6 mois que Vaughn était partit et il ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis 4 mois, l'inquiétude de Sydney se lisait sur son visage. Elle venait d'arriver à la division quand Weiss s'avança vers elle.

E: Salut...

S: Salut...

E: T'as une sale tête-

S: Merci, ça me remonte le moral.

E: Toujours pas de nouvelle...

S: Non-

E: Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien...

S: J'aimerais te croire...

Elle rentra dans son bureau et s'asseya sur la banquette. Un silence s'installa et Weiss sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle résista un moment puis s'effondra alors que Nadia les avait rejoint.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à reprendre le dessus. Elle se dégagea de Weiss, essuyant ses larmes.

S: Excuse moi-

E: Ne t'excuse pas. Tu sais bien qu'on est là pour toi et les enfants-

N: Et si tu veux en parler-

S: Je vais bien... c'est juste que... il me manque...

E: Je sais que c'est long et dur mais tu dois avancer...

Elle avait la tête dans les mains, plus démoralisé que jamais quand Jessica entra dans son bureau.

Je: Agent Bristow?

S:...

Eric et Nadia regardaient Jessica se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

Je: Agent Bristow?

S: Oui... excusez moi...

Je: Un appel pour vous sur la 2.

S: Merci.

Sydney se leva sous les regards de Nadia, Eric et Jessica ; elle décrocha leur tournant le dos.

S: Allô ?

: ça faisait longtemps Sydney...

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux? Comment tu as eu ce numéro?

: Enfin Sydney, de qui crois tu que j'ai eu ce numéro... ainsi que tes marmots!

Sydney sentait la colère lui monter. Elle se tourna vers Weiss qui approcha, elle lui nota un numéro et lui demanda d'appeler pour vérifier si les jumeaux étaient bien à l'école.

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux Lauren?

L: Ta mort en premier lieu... mais avant d'en arriver là, retrouve moi avec ta soeur à Galway demain matin... j'ai une surprise pour toi...

Elle raccrocha, Sydney ferma alors les yeux et se tourna vers Nadia.

S: On doit aller à Galway-

N: Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

S: Je crois qu'elle a les enfants... et peut être même Vaughn-

Je: Mais comment-

Weiss revint au même moment déboussolé.

E: Syd...

S: Non! Non! Elle a pas pu faire ça!

Sa colère atteignit son paroxysme en quelques secondes. Elle sortit du bureau, les yeux noirs de colère.

Le lendemain, Nadia et Syd s'étaient arrangées pour arriver séparément pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la division. Elles s'étaient rejointes dans une planque de la CIA puis Syd reçut un appel de Lauren, la priant de se rendre dans la zone industrielle de Chacri.

Elles avançait lentement dans un entrepôt quand elle reconnu la voix familière et glaciale de dent de cheval.

L: Enfin réunis! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser!

S: Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

Lauren avait plusieurs gardes auprès d'elles ainsi que d'autres qui visaient Sydney et Nadia.

L: La fleur... celle que vous avez ramenée quand vous étiez en Argentine!

S: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

L: Tu préfères peut être que j'exécute un de tes enfants!

N: Où et quand ?

S: Nadia-

L: Parfait. Demain ici même. Et avec un peu de chance tu récupéreras tes enfants sains et sauf...

Sydney n'y tint plus, elle se rua sur Lauren et un combat s'enchaîna tandis que Nadia essayait de se débarrasser des gardes qui étaient armés de mitraillettes à visées laser. L'un deux commença à tirer, les autres suivirent jusqu'à épuisement des munitions, où plusieurs corps gisaient sur le béton glacial dans leur propre sang.

**Ch 11**

Sydney tenta de se relever mais un corps lui en empêchait, Lauren. Elle la repoussa sur le coté puis avança jusqu'à Nadia qui était touché à la cuisse. Elle l'aida à se redresser et la fit asseoir sur une chaise et Sydney partit à la recherche des jumeaux qu'elle trouva dans une pièce adjacente. Elle les ramena et tous filèrent à l'aéroport après être repassé par la planque pour soigner Nadia.

Weiss s'était chargé des jumeaux et les avait ramené à la maison, Nadia était à l'hôpital et se reposait alors que Sydney expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé à ses parents.

J: Alors Lauren est morte-

S: Oui. Lors de la fusillade un des gardes a tiré sur elle-

I: Et Nadia ?

S: Elle est en salle de réveil. Elle a prit une balle dans la cuisse-

J: Ce que vous avez entreprit était irresponsable-

S: Je n'allais pas laisser les jumeaux aux mains de cette... ce cette garce!

I: Tu devrais rentrer-

S: Est ce que Chase a des nouvelles de Vaughn ?

J: Non mais d'après ce qu'elle a dit. Vaughn devait arrêter Lauren et sa mère, Olivia.

Sydney soupira, ferma les yeux et se tourna pour partir quand sa mère posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

I: S'il allait mal tu le sentirais... ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais me renseigner.

Elle se retourna soudain, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en retenant ses larmes.

S: Merci...

I: Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau... rentre dormir, tu es épuisée et embrasses les enfants.

Sydney acquiesça. Avançant jusqu'au tunnel, elle fut stoppée par Jessica qui lui demanda des nouvelles de Vaughn et à cet instant son coeur se serra un peu plus et ses yeux devinrent vitreux de larmes rien qu'à cette pensée de Vaughn.

S: Non, toujours pas...

Elle fixait Jessica, cherchant pourquoi elle s'intéressait autant à eux puis Sydney rentra chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas Jessica ; son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Vaughn lui aurait dit que c'était parce que Jessica lui avait tourné autour mais Sydney savait bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose et elle finirait par trouver quoi.

Garé devant la maison, elle rentra tranquillement quand elle vit la haute stature d'un homme devant la baie vitré de la véranda. Il se retourna.

S: Merci d'être resté.

E: C'est normal... qu'on dit tes parents ?

S: Que c'était irresponsable. Où sont les enfants?

E: Ils dorment et tu devrais en faire autant-

S: Ouais...

E: Je vais aller voir Nadia, s'il y a un problème tu m'appelles, ok?

S: Ok.

Il enfilait sa veste pour partir quand Sydney ajouta :

S: Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Jessica ?

E: Pourquoi ?

S: Je veux juste savoir-

E: Hein hein, quand tu as ce regard là, c'est que tu cherches quelque chose.

S: Ok. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas toute nette, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.

E: Elle a 30 ans, élevé en Europe par sa mère, elle est arrivé en Amérique à 15 ans a fait ses étude à Columbia. Son père a disparu de la circulation quand elle était gosse. Elle est rentrée à la CIA après-

S: C'est trop plat pour un agent de la CIA, elle cache quelque chose... j'en suis convaincu-

E: Sydney avant de la faire rentré à la division, ils ont du enquêter sur son passé-

S: Sûrement...

Weiss partit pour l'hôpital, elle vérifia que les enfants dormaient et s'installa dans sa chambre avec son pc. Elle vérifia le dossier de Jessica, retraça la vie de la jeune femme en Europe. Tout paraissait exemplaire ce qui confirma l'intuition de Sydney que Jessica avait des secrets. Elle continua à travailler toute la nuit sur ses recherches et s'arrêta quand enfin elle mit le doigt sur ce secret et sur le pourquoi elle s'intéressait à Vaughn.

Le lendemain, elle en parla à Weiss et Nadia – qui sortait tout juste de l'hôpital - ceux ci avait dû mal à croire les révélations de Syd.

S: En cherchant la trace de son père – que j'ai fini par trouver – j'ai découvert sur son extrait de naissance que son premier n'était pas Turner... mais Vaughn-

E: Quoi? Mais enfin Syd, si le père de Vaughn avait eu un autre enfant, l'agence le saurait-

S: Sauf que Bill Vaughn est mort 2 jours après la naissance de Jessica.

N: Tu es certaine ?

S: Oui... mais il nous faut une confirmation du lien de parenté avec Vaughn-

N: Un test ADN...

S: Oui... je ne peux pas le faire d'ici et si c'est moi qu'i' le fait ça va éveiller la curiosité de mes parents-

E: Ok. Je m'en charge. A part le nom de l'extrait de naissance comment en es tu arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle pourrait être la soeur de Vaughn ?

S: Cette femme Alicia Turner – la mère de Jessica – était un témoin protégé dans une affaire mafieuse, elle est morte quand Jessica avait 16 ans. Son patron faisait parti de la mafia italienne et il était également un collectionneur d'art ancien-

N: Rambaldi...

S: Oui... au départ le père de Vaughn était chargé de la protection d'Alicia et apparemment, ils ont eu une aventure-

E: Ok... et toujours pas de nouvelles de Vaughn ?

S: (soupirant légèrement) Non... et je risque de ne pas en avoir de sitôt-

E: Quoi?

S: Il est sur les traces d'Olivia, la mère de Lauren...

Weiss s'occupa du test ADN mais les résultats furent longs à venir, pendant ce temps Syd continuait sa petite enquête sur Jessica. Celle ci avait remarqué qu'on avait fouillé dans son passé mais ne savait qui. Elle fit quelques investigations.

Sydney rentrait chez elle avec les jumeaux. Ils mangeaient tranquillement quand la sonnerie se fit entendre et elle alla ouvrir pour y découvrir Jessica.

S: Agent Turner?

Je: Bonsoir. Je tenais à vous parler-

S: Entrez. Installez vous au salon, je reviens...

Elle retourna vers ses enfants qui finissaient de manger, ils descendirent de table pour aller jouer dans leur chambre quand Matt interrogea sa mère.

Ma: Y revient quand papa ?

Sydney s'accroupit à la hauteur de ses enfants et leur répondit doucement en leur caressant les cheveux.

S: Je sais pas mon coeur. Bientôt...

Ils partirent jouer, Sydney se releva et aperçut que Jessica souriait à cette scène. Elles s'installèrent au salon.

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' vous amène chez moi ?

Je: Je sais que vous avez enquêté sur mon passé.

S: C'est exact. Votre passé trop lisse me dérangeait !

Je: Je suppose que vous savez également pourquoi je m'intéresse tant à Michael-

S: Et j'en conclu que Vaughn ne sait rien de tout ça...

Je: Ma mère connaissait l'existence de Michael. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait rectifier l'extrait de naissance. à la mort de ma mère, j'ai dû trier certains papiers et je suis tombé sur cet extrait de naissance. Elle m'avait toujours caché l'histoire de mon père ; elle ne voulait jamais en parler alors j'ai fait quelques recherches et je me suis fait recruter à la CIA. A partir de là, j'ai fait une enquête sur Bill Vaughn et j'ai découvert l'existence de Michael-

S: C'est pour ça que vous tentiez de le séduire-

Je: Je voulais simplement une place dans sa vie... je voulais lui dire qui j'étais mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis désolée si vous avez pensé-

S: C'est pas grave-

Je: Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

S: Non... et je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie...

Je: On l'aurait déjà retrouver s'il était-

S: Sûrement...

Jessica se leva, s'apprêtant à partir, Sydney la raccompagna à la porte.

S: Merci d'être venue.

Je: C'était le moins que je puisse faire.

3 mois passèrent encore, Vaughn n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Les tests avaient confirmé le lien de parenté entre Vaughn et Jessica. Sydney était livide, presque à s'en rendre malade. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids bien qu'elle ne soit déjà pas épaisse. Elle préparait une machine de linge dans la salle de bain quand deux mains virent se poser sur ses yeux et qu'une odeur d'after shave accéléra les battements de son coeur.

S: (à elle même) Dites moi que je rêve...

: Tu devrais déjà être en train de m'embrasser...

Elle se retourna un sourire aux lèvres, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et Vaughn emmena Syd dans leur chambre, tout en la tenant dans ses bras.

Elle passait ses mains sur le visage de Vaughn, l'embrassant par moments. Il l'embrassai dans le cou puis la fit basculer sur le lit, avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

S: Tu repars plus maintenant-

V: Jamais, je reste avec vous.

Ils se retrouvèrent complètement passant leur nuit à s'occuper l'un de l'autre. Ils ne dormaient pas, ils étaient seulement enlacés et heureux. Elle caressait doucement son torse et il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

S: Vaughn...

V: Hummm...

S: J'ai parlé avec Jessica et-

V: (rigolant) Et elle t'as fait des avances!

S: (le frappa à l'épaule en rigolant) Hééé!... elle a quelque chose à t'avouer-

V: Quoi? Qu'elle est amoureuse de moi!

S: Non, c'est plus compliqué... c'est en rapport avec ton père-

V: Tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez-

S: Je... attends.

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Vaughn et récupéra un dossier dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle le tendit à Vaughn qui se redressait dans le lit puis il prit le dossier alors que Syd s'installait à ses cotés, redoutant sa réaction.

Elle le laissa prendre connaissance du dossier puis il se tourna vers elle.

V: Tu es sûre ?

S: Oui... Eric s'est occupé de la comparaison ADN. Jessica est bien ta soeur-

V: Je n'en reviens pas que mon père ait pu tromper ma mère... il m'a toujours paru droit, inflexible, jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il pouvait nous faire une chose pareille-

S: Tu apprendras à la connaître-

V: Comment tu as découvert tout ça ? C'est elle qui t'en as parlé ?

Sydney hésitait à lui révélé que toutes ses découvertes c'est grâce à son intuition qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Mais devant le regard insistant de Vaughn, elle capitula.

S: En fait... elle passait de temps en temps me voir et me demandait si on avait du nouveau... ça m'a intrigué alors j'ai enquêté et quelques mois plus tard, elle est venue me trouver ici pour me raconter son histoire... je sais que c'est remettre en cause la loyauté de ton père mais... je pense qu'elle a besoin de te connaître et de connaître son père par toi...

V: Tu ne penses pas que ça puisse être un stratagème pour qu'elle puisse mieux s'insinuer entre nous-

S: Non... même si j'ai douté d'elle dès le début, je sais maintenant qu'elle est sincère... elle voulait te dire la vérité avant ton départ, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps...

V: J'irai lui parler.

Il la regarda avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa langoureusement puis la fit rouler sur le lit, lui permettant ainsi de s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

V: T'as maigri... pas que ça me déplaise mais j'aime pas que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi-

S: Je sais mais... je ne peux pas contrôler ça...

V: Ces derniers moi, j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses... à nous, à toi, aux enfants et... et je me suis dit qu'il était temps-

S: Temps pour quoi ?

V: Je sais que tu as souffert de mon absence... de la trahison de mon mariage avec Lauren... mais c'est quand je suis avec toi, que je suis enfin moi même... j'y pense depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Je t'aime, c'est une chose que rien ni personne ne pourras changer... Syd, épouses moi ?

S: Je ne sais pas-

**Ch 12**

V: C'est pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais-

S: Tais toi!... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses ta demande comme ça... je suis juste surprise.

V: Je dois prendre ça pour un "non" ?

S: Il te faut une réponse claire ?

V: Tu as le don pour me faire douter de moi... je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin d'y réfléchir. Ça fait 5 ans que notre couple se reconstruit et 3 ans qu'on est parents-

S: Ma réponse est tellement évidente que je ne pensais pas que tu craindrais autant ma réponse-

V: (souriant) C'est oui alors ?

S: (souriant) Je rêve de m'appeler Sydney Vaughn depuis des années...

V: (en l'embrassant) Alors votre voeu sera exaucé Mlle Bristow...

Elle lui sourit et ils s'endormirent enlacés après avoir partagé un dernier baiser.

Au petit matin, deux têtes brunes firent leur entrée dans la chambre de leurs parents en sautant sur le lit. Vaughn se redressa, se détacha et sortit de la chambre avec un enfant sous chaque bras. Il leur prépara leur petit déjeuné, ceux ci était cramponnés à ses jambes. S'en suivit un long moment de tendresse où ils se blottirent dans les bras de leur père. Il leurs promit de ne plus les quitter avant de les installer au salon devant la télé.

Il récupéra le plateau du petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé 5 minutes auparavant et partit dans la chambre. Il se glissa à coté de Sydney après avoir déposé le plateau sur la table de chevet. Il la contempla un long moment dans son sommeil puis il sortit de ses pensées en l'entendant marmonner quelques mots.

S: Je déteste que tu me regardes dormir...

V: C'est pour ça que je le fais.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et emprisonna ses lèvres pendant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et Syd alla se blottir naturellement dans les bras de Vaughn.

Ils reprirent vite leurs habitudes, déposant les enfants à l'école et filant à la division. Ils avançaient en rigolant dans le tunnel, se tenant par la main quand Nadia et Weiss vinrent à leurs rencontre.

E: Hey! Mike! Enfin de retour!

V: Oui... et pour de bon.

N: (jetant un regard à Syd) J'en connais qu'i' doivent être aux anges...

Syd ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard échangé avec Vaughn. Aperçevant Jessica au bout du tunnel, Syd fit un léger signe de tête à Vaughn qui s'éclipsa rapidement.

Il échangea quelques mots avec Jessica puis ils rejoignirent Sydney dans le tunnel alors que Nadia et Weiss se dirigeaient à leurs bureaux en discutant. Jessica se tint un peu à l'écart, permettant ainsi à Vaughn de parler à Sydney.

V: On a besoin de marcher-

S: Ok-

V: ça ira ici-

S: Héé! J'ai survécu 9 mois sans toi... alors je pense pas que quelques heures devrait me tuer...

V: (souriant) Ouais... mais tu vas me manquer-

S: (souriant) J'espère bien!... Allez vas y...

V: Ok.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et partit avec Jessica tandis que Sydney se mettait à travailler à son bureau.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le parc, Vaughn lui parlait de leur père.

V: Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un homme droit, loyal, honnête... c'était un bon père... enfin c'est l'image que j'ai de lui...

Je: C'est sûrement ce qu'il voulait que tu pense... (silence) Je m'excuse... je n'aurais pas dû jouer à ce stupide jeu de séduction avec toi-

V: C'est rien-

Je: Je voulais juste faire partie de ta vie-

V: Ecoutes, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Syd ces 9 derniers mois... mais apparemment elle a de l'estime pour toi ainsi qu'une certaine confiance.

Je: Je lui ais simplement dit la vérité. Je ne veux pas m'imposer-

V: Tu ne t'impose pas et puis tu sera la baby sitter de secours pour les jumeaux-

Je: Tu as l'esprit pratique-

V: Non, tu fais également parti de la famille...

Je: Merci, c'est gentil... et ta mère ?

V: (se refermant) Quand je lui ais révélé ma relation avec Sydney, la naissance des jumeaux, ça allait bien... mais en abordant le sujet de la mort de papa, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voudrait pas de Sydney comme belle fille... alors j'ai couper les ponts avec elle-

Je: Mais tu en souffre-

V: Oui et non... elle n'a jamais comprit que je puisse rentrer à la CIA et faire le même métier que papa... je suis pourtant persuadé qu'elle s'entendrait à merveille avec Sydney-

Je (petit sourire) Vous allez vous marier ?

V: (ironiquement) Oui, si elle n'a pas changer d'avis-

Je: ça risque pas d'arriver, si tu veux mon avis-

V: ça me fait tout drôle de parler comme ça avec toi-

Je: Comment ça ?

V: J'arrive à te parler de ma vie aussi simplement que je le fais avec Syd-

Je: C'est quelqu'un de géniale...

V: Oui... c'est mon âme soeur. On a souffert mais... notre amour a réussi à passer au delà de ça...

Je: Et les jumeaux son superbes...

V: Ce sont les portraits ambulant de Syd-

Je: Il me semble pourtant qu'ils ont ton regard...

V: Mais ils sont aussi têtus que Sydney. Remarque tant qu'ils n'ont pas mon nez, j'ai rien à dire!

Jessica rigola et ils rentrèrent à la division beaucoup plus détendue que lors de leur départ.

Syd raccrochait quand elle les vit arriver, Vaughn vint vers elle.

S: Comment ça s'est passé ?

V: Bien... ce soir Fran gardera les jumeaux-

S: Aurais tu quelque chose derrière la tête-

V: (petit sourire) Plus d'une chose, si tu veux savoir...

S: Je vois que tu as prit les choses en mains.

V: Oui. Sois prête à 20 heures.

Vaughn l'emmena dans un restaurant, ils dînaient en tête à tête quand tout les éclairages de la salle s'éteignirent et que seul les bougies disséminées sur les tables offraient une lumière tamisée.

Sydney vit dans le regard de son homme que celui ci était tout sauf intrigué. On n'entendait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, toutes les femmes laissèrent échapper une exclamation quand Vaughn se mit à genoux devant Sydney et que celle ci lui fit un petit sourire. Elle était incapable de prononcer un mot, ses émotions ayant prit le relais bien plus tôt.

V: Syd... depuis que je suis revenu, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ta simple présence, ton petit sourire narquois et tes remarques cynique pouvaient me manquer... le jour de notre rencontre, tu m'as changé... tu as su transformer l'homme insignifiant que j'étais... en un homme prêt à tout pour sauver la seule femme qu'il m'était interdit d'aimer... tu es et tu sera la seule femme de ma vie... tu es mon âme soeur, je le sais... Sydney, veux tu m'épouser ?

Vaughn lui tendait un écrin ouvert où un superbe diamant éclatant brillait. Les larmes menaçaient de rouler sur les joues de Sydney. Elle se leva, tendant une main à Vaughn qui était toujours à genoux devant elle.

S: (souriant) Vaugh, relève toi... (lui tendant sa main) Allez...

Il était debout face à elle, elle fit un pas vers lui et ajouta en souriant alors que tout les autres clients les regardaient.

S: (essuyant ses larmes) Tu comptes recommencer ta demande combien de fois ?... que je sache si je dois investir dans le mascara waterproof...

Vaughn lui sourit mais était toujours en attente de sa réponse et elle prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à le torturer ainsi.

V: La prochaine demande sera pire si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite...

S: Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse...

Elle fit un pas vers lui, posa ses mains sur son torse et captura intensément les lèvres de Vaughn qui s'empressa de lui retourner son baiser alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Les personnes présentes applaudissant autour d'eux se laissaient aller à quelques commentaires. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle, Vaughn en profita pour lui passer la bague au doigt ; elle l'admira émerveillée avant de plongé son regard dans celui de Vaughn en souriant.

S: Elle est absolument parfaite... comme toi. Je t'aime Michael...

Il lui sourit en l'entendant prononcer son prénom et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le restaurant main dans la main et rentrèrent chez eux.

A peine eurent ils passé la porte qu'ils étaient déjà enlacés à s'embrasser tout en se dirigeant dans leur chambre où ils reprirent leurs même activités nocturnes de la veille.

Vêtue d'une robe à bustier rouge, elle avait été coiffé d'un chignon classique avec quelques anglaises qui lui retombaient devant sur le visage. Fran l'avait convaincu de sa robe lorsqu'elles étaient allées à l'essayage dans la boutique de Beverly Hills. Elle avait opté pour des talons aiguilles et des bas blanc cassés. Elle avançait lentement vers l'autel au bras de son père qui l'amena jusqu'à son futur gendre, Vaughn qui arborait son irrésistible sourire. Jack posa la main de Sydney dans celle de Vaughn et partit s'asseoir en esquissant un léger sourire avec ses yeux.

Une sensation de chair dans son cou, le fit sourire, il marmonna quelques mots avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de renverser sa presque future femme sur le lit.

V: Tu m'as tiré d'un magnifique rêve...

S: Humm et moi, je ne supportais plus de te savoir endormi... mais si tu n'as pas apprécié ce genre de réveille, tu devrais peut être reconsidéré ton offre de mariage... tu pourrais trouver mieux-

Ne supportant plus les absurdités qu'elle déblatérait, il l'embrassa passionnément et lui prouva encore un fois qu'elle serait sa femme et que seule, elle pouvait le combler autant.

Ils devaient être à la division depuis ½ heures mais ceux ci étaient toujours enlacés dans leur lit à discuter.

S: Mon père souriait ?

V: C'était un rêve! Je pense pas qu'il sourira le jour de notre mariage-

S: C'est vrai, il sortira son arme et te menacera pour que tu ne fasse pas de mal-

V: ça serait plutôt son style...

S: Vaughn... j'aimerais qu'on parte... loin...

V: Où ?

S: Je sais pas... mais loin de Los Angeles... au soleil de préférence...

V: Ok... je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour contenter ma femme-

S: Ta presque femme!... (regardant l'heure) Vaughn ?

V: Humm...

S: On est en retard-

V: C'est pas grave... on n'a pas de dossier urgent... par contre moi, j'en ai un qui est plus qu'urgent...

S: (souriant) Ah oui ?

V: Oui, toi...

Les mois passèrent à vitesse grand V. Le mariage avait été célébré dans une petite église à quelques pas de chez eux. Seul la famille et les proches étaient présents. La mère de Vaughn n'était pas venu, n'ayant toujours pas accepté Sydney. Sydney avait pourtant convaincu Vaughn un jour en lui disant d'emmener les jumeaux chez sa mère pour qu'elle les connaisse mais celle ci resta de marbre devant eux. Elle parla d'eux avec Vaughn comme s'il s'agissait d'objets quelconque ; celui n'acceptant pas cette attitude coupa définitivement les ponts. Il n'avait jamais révélé l'existence de sa soeur à sa mère. Jessica faisait partie la famille et était toujours disponible pour les jumeaux dès que Syd ou Vaughn avait besoin d'un coup de main. La veille du mariage, Fran avait confié à Syd qu'elle était enceinte à nouveau et Syd ne se gêna pas pour lui dire ce qu'il lui attendait bien qu'elle était déjà passé par là. Weiss et Nadia vivaient toujours ensemble, ils étaient heureux comme ça et aucun mariage n'était prévu pour l'instant.

La soirée qui suivit le mariage fut organisée au restaurant de Fran qui avait été fermé pour l'occasion. Ils s'étaient tous énormément amusé, les mariés ne se lâchaient pas mais tout le monde étaient heureux pour eux.

Pour leur lune de miel, Vaughn avait carte blanche – Sydney lui ayant demandé de garder la surprise – ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques jours à Nouméa. Ils étaient le cliché vivant des amoureux en lune de miel. Mais lors d'une descente sur la plage, ils découvrirent un endroit désert et s'y installèrent mais celui ci était tout sauf désert. Quand Sydney comprit, il était trop tard, une série de balles ayant fusé dans son dos. Elle entendit lointement la voix de Vaughn ainsi qu'une détonation puis elle ressentit à nouveau la présence de son mari à ses cotés.

V: Je suis là-

S: Noah-

V: C'est fini pour lui. Ne dis rien, je t'emmène à l'hôpital-

S: Je... je t'aime Michael... Occupes toi... bien des jumeaux... je... j'ai confiance en toi...

V: Chutt...

Vaughn était désespéré en voyant l'état de Sydney et surtout ces dernières paroles qui le tourmentait. Il ne supportait pas de la perdre encore surtout que plus rien ne les empêchait d'être heureux. Il aura fallu que Noah revienne comme un ressuscité pour que toute sa vie plonge à nouveau dans un chaos total. Les diagnostics des médecins étaient tous identiques. Sydney était dans un coma profond et irréversible, il n'y avait plus aucune activité cérébrale. Elle était un légume, son cerveau était mort ; elle ne restait qu'un corps où un coeur vide de sentiments et de sensations battaient.

Sur l'accord de la famille, les médecins avaient débranché les machines auxquelles elle était reliée et quelques jours plus tard, la cérémonie funéraire eut lieu. Vaughn s'était fait une promesse ce jour là, plus jamais il ne laisserait une femme rentrer dans sa vie. Il l'avait perdu à plusieurs reprises et la dernière était la pire et il savait que jamais personne ne pourrait l'aider à ce relever de la disparition de son âme soeur.

Fin


End file.
